Love Me Dangerously
by MadameOvaries
Summary: Damon Salvatore saves Bonnie, Meredith and Elena from a terrible event. All seems well, until Damon wants a favor in return, he wants something from Bonnie- something only Bonnie can give him. Will she agree? *Read Inside for Full Summary*
1. Summary

**Summary**

* * *

Damon wants something from Bonnie- something only Bonnie can give him. Will she agree?

Bonnie has lived in the small town of Fells Church all her life, but recently things have changed and people keep getting hurt- even herself. One dramatic evening Bonnie, Meredith and Elena are driving back from Ananndale, and something goes terrible awry. Bonnie is forced to yet again Call on Damon Salvatore.

Damon Salvatore has been tracking his brother Stefan to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid- and to fiddle around with his mind a bit.

But when Damon meets the beautiful and brilliant witch Bonnie all changes. He could have her- and her blood - in an immortal heart beat.

But what Damon ceases to realize it that there's another Power in town that seeks the little witches heart, and her death.

What will happen in the town of Fells Church?...

**.**

* * *

.

**Rated Mature for Adult Themes, Language and Suggestive Content.**


	2. Rough Night

**N/A Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction- ever! Hope you guys like! Please review!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

They were driving down the winding road- Bonnie, Elena and Meredith. Elena turned the music up and squinted out the windshield- her blond hair whipping around her gorgeous face. Sometimes Bonnie was jealous of Elena's beauty, but she knew she was pretty. She had red hair and big brown eyes that made hearts melt. But Elena got all the guys! Stefan, Matt ... and Damon. Bonnie sighed as she thought of Damon. He was completely unattainable and in love with Elena ...

Meredith didn't miss Bonnie's sigh. "What is it, now?"

Bonnie's cheeks flushed, "Nothing- I was just wondering when we were going to get back to Fells Church; we've been driving for a while."

"We'll be to Fells Church soon enough," Meredith said.

Elena kept her eyes on the road, but waved a hand in the air. "We haven't been driving for _that _long. It's only been a few hours."

"Why did we have to drive to Annandale anyways?" Bonnie complained, sweeping strands of red hair out of her eyes and looking out the window.

"Settle down, Bonnie." Meredith said in her calm voice. "Only another half hour- right, Elena?"

Elena glanced at the GPS, then looked back at the road- the lights making a cone-like shape, surrounded with blackness. "Yes- just be patient, Bonnie."

"But you guys- I have a bad feeling!"

She saw Elena and Meredith exchange looks in the rear-view mirror. "I'm serious!" Bonnie said.

Meredith leaned forward and put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "It will be alright, Bonnie. Elena and I are here."

"I'm not afraid like that!" She said, exasperated. "I-I-"

Bonnie didn't know how to explain it- it was like an overwhelming rush and suddenly you just _knew_. Bonnie wasn't the type of girl to believe in demon's or witches of vampires, but ever since Stefan Salvatore had moved to town and her grandmother got all preachy with their Salem heritage- Bonnie was beginning to believe a lot more. Adding a mysterious and darkly handsome brother to the mix was just a confirmation of Bonnie's hypothesis'. Bonnie also began to believe about what her grandmother was telling her- about the Salem Witches- and some of it she couldn't deny. Like her premonitions- right now, Bonnie was getting a tingly feeling all over her skin and her intuition was telling her to send out a Calling to Stefan- or Damon. And get Elena to pull over to car.

"Elena- pull over!"

Elena brought wide lapis lazuli eyes down on Bonnie, "What? Why?"

"Please- just listen to me!"

"I thought you wanted to get home?" Meredith said.

"I do- just pull over!" Elena glanced at Meredith. "Just listen to me, Elena!"

Elena slowly drifted to the side of the road, as soon as the car stopped Bonnie jamp out and leaned against the door. Looking along the dark spear of black. She frantically walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk- pulling out the flashlight she somehow knew would be there. She heard two doors slam and Meredith and Elena were beside her. Meredith's eyes were dark.

"What is it, Bonnie?"

Bonnie shone the beam of light over the darkness, waiting for the thing that had struck her premonition. Then- it was there, in the darkness. A darker shadow in the night, moving along the trees. Bonnie doubted Elena and Meredith could see it. It was something dangerous and-it wanted them. Bonnie was breathing loudly and backing away.

"Bonnie, what is it?" Elena asked, reaching out to the other girl.

Bonnie's wide brown eyes swung around to them, and she felt words coming out of her mouth, "Something ... in the darkness- RUN!!"

Bonnie didn't know what it was that overcame her, but suddenly she dashed of the side of the road into the Old Wood- so we were almost home, she thought wildly. She heard leaves and twigs crunching beside her and knew Elena and Meredith was following her.

"What-_was that_?" Elena was gasping.

"I don't know!" Meredith, who was always so calm, was now shouting.

"Just keep running!" Bonnie heard herself shout.

They stopped talking and were running and dodging the trees in the Old Wood, the trees seemed to be morphing and pulling tighter together. Bonnie screamed and turned, bumping into Elena. They found themselves in a tight circle of trees- black surrounding them. They were all screaming and tearing at the trees vines. Meredith was the one to settle down first.

"Bonnie, turn on that flashlight. Okay," she said when the flashlight beam clicked on- facing up so it cast shadows on all of their faces. "We just need to call Stefan."

Elena was already shaking her head, "There's no service in the Old Wood- you know that!"

"I didn't mean call," Meredith whispered.

Bonnie clued in, "You want me to Call Stefan?"

Meredith nodded.

Bonnie swallowed, "Okay, okay, I'll try. But ... do you think Stefan is strong enough?"

Elena answered, "Yes- maybe. I ... I gave him some of my blood last night. And I'm sure he's fed ..." Meredith nodded. But they all knew the truth; no amount of feeding could make Stefan strong enough to fight through this, not even a drop of human blood could. But Damon could. Just as Bonnie thought this there was a terrible sound from the other side of the trees- something like a slashing and swaying of whips. The girls exchanged frantic glanced. Then, in a heartbeat, Meredith was pulled -almost thrown- into the trees. Bonnie gasped and caught one of Meredith's hands. Meredith was screaming. Elena grabbed one of Meredith's legs, and looked up at Bonnie. "Do it! Call him!"

Bonnie was already Calling, and she couldn't control the words that were flowing from her mind, layered with Power. _Oh, Damon, help! We're in the Old Wood surrounded with trees and their evil! Damon the trees are evil! Please, Damon, please save us! _Elena screamed suddenly and Bonnie saw that a tree had moved and was now pulling at her hair and cutting her with sharp vines and branches. _The trees are hurting Elena! And Meredith is suffocating! Please, Damon, please, please. _

Suddenly Bonnie felt a sharp pain in her ribs and looked down to see that a branch had made her bleed terribly. She gasped and almost let go of Meredith's leg in pain. Meredith had stopped screaming but was still putting up a fight. Elena was pulling harder on Meredith's leg and grunting.

Then, Bonnie felt the ground dissapear from below her and she was flying. She started to scream, then saw that Damon was behind her, supporting her weight.

"Damon! You came!" Damon brought her down and she felt pavement beneath her. "Go, hurry help Elena and Meredith!"

Damon was off, then back with Meredith, then off again.

Meredith was gasping for breath and curling over on herself. Bonnie was hundreds of little pricks in her skin, but blood wasn't coming out. Bonnie knelt beside her and pulled her hair out of her face. Meredith eventually stopped coughing and searched Bonnie's face with grim eyes.

"You called Damon?" She asked, sounding throaty.

Bonnie smiled weakly, "I doubt Stefan can fly."

Then they heard air move around them and Damon had an unconscious Elena in his arms. Bonnie jamp up and hurried to his side, looking frantically over Elena.

"What happened? Why is she unconscious?"

Damon shrugged, "She's not a fighter."

Bonnie let out a stuttered breath then went to help Meredith up. "Thank you, Damon." She said. "Would you mind bringing her to the Boarding house?"

Damon was searching her face, tracing every detail- and it made her feel uncomfortable. Then he shrugged, "Don't have anything better to do." Then he tipped his head formally and half-smiled. "Night, ladies." He seemed to have dissapeared, but a moment after he vanished he whispered in Bonnie's ear. "Watch the dark-" Bonnie gasped. "-you never know." Then he was gone.

Bonnie helped Meredith walked, they found the car a few paces away on the other side of the brush. "There's no way;" Meredith said, "we went farther."

"Stranger things have happened," said Bonnie, helping Meredith into the car. Then getting into the front seat herself. They drove to the boarding house, in time that seemed to pass smoothly. The car was quiet and when they pulled up to the boarding house Meredith got out of the car herself. They both only saw Damon when they were a few paces away from the door. He looked at Bonnie pointedly.

Meredith brushed past him. "I'll be with Elena," she called.

Damon spoke as soon as the door closed behind Meredith, "So, little red-head, it seems we're in need of a deal."

"Are we?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Oh, yes."

He didn't say anything more.

"And what might that deal be?" She asked him, not looking into his night-black eyes.

"I've saved you three times, correct?"

Bonnie nodded slowly.

"Then ... all you have to do- is save me, once." He smiled slowly- it was that dangerous dark smile, and he had a dark glimmer in his eyes.


	3. Broken

**N/A Hey guys! Please enjoy this next chapter and review! Expect more in the next week! :D**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bonnie's eyes widened and she felt her pulse quicken. No one had ever asked Bonnie to save them, it had always been someone else saving Bonnie. But something felt wrong- since when did _Damon _need saving? Bonnie tried reading his face, but all there was was dark humor. "Save you?" She asked.

"Yes, Bonnie. After all these centuries my heart has still only beat for one maiden, and I think it's time for a change. Don't you?" It was clearly a rhetorical question, yet Damon's eyes showed no humor. And he spoke in that same cool, ironical voice he always did.

But Bonnie felt a shiver run up her spine and a cold wind passed over them. Bonnie didn't need her psychic senses to tell her something was wrong. The trees rustled, but it sounded like a moan. And she could swear she heard the whips from the forest earlier again. Damon's black menacing eyes met hers and she stared into their bottomless depths. He was suddenly in front of her, pulling her chin up and bending down towards her red lips. He was _so close_, their clothes were almost brushing, and Bonnie felt his breath on her lips. All Bonnie saw was Damon's night-black eyes. She parted her lips reflexively and Damon leaned down a bit more- all the while holding Bonnie's eyes. There was a fire between them, and her skin burned furiously where Damon held her chin- but it wasn't unpleasant, it felt reluctantly delicious. Bonnie leaned into him and she felt his lips press against hers. Fireworks exploded, Bonnie had never felt this way with a boy before. She didn't care if Damon didn't feel the same way.

Then it all shattered, and the door opened with a loud thud and Bonnie jumped back, leaving Damon with his hand in the air by his face where her's was and his lips pursed slightly. He straightened up, holding her eyes again. Then straightened his leather jacket collar, and they both turned to see who had interrupted them. Stefan was standing there, his arms crossed and he was staring at Damon with an expression mixed with hatred and disbelief. Bonnie stepped around Damon and started up the stairs, Stefan put a hand up to stop her. She stared up at his hard face, his eyes dropped down to her. Bonnie's eyes were wide.

Stefan sighed and dropped his arm. "Meredith's with Elena; she still hasn't waken up. Maybe you should go see them."

Bonnie nodded, and her wide eyes swung around to Damon, who was glaring at his brother, then started up the stairs to Stefan's room.

.

Damon smiled at his brother, then switched it off- staring at him with hard black eyes. "Have something to say to me, brother?" Stefan's face was hard, and his aura was pulsing. "I see your well-fed- so she isn't a tease? Maybe she'll give me a drop of blood ..."

Stefan's jaw clenched, "Don't go near Elena. Or Bonnie."

"Are you forgetting that I saved their lives tonight?" Damon said menacingly, looking up at Stefan's window. Bonnie and Meredith were staring out the window at the brothers, now they looked away quickly. Damon half-smiled.

Stefan relaxed his stance and shifted his feet. "Why _did _you, Damon?"

Damon knew what his brother was getting at. "The red-headed witch was giving me a head-ache with her whining."

Stefan scoffed, "Why can't you admit it, Damon? We're not so diff-"

Damon chuckled softly, it was a charming laughter- that shouldn't be trusted. It lasted only a moment, then stopped abruptly and his face was hard. And he did a rough imitation of Stefan. "'We're not so different- you and I.'" Damon chuckled again. "Are you actually suggesting I care for humans?"

Stefan studied his face. "Yes ... I know you do." Damon scoffed so Stefan changed the subject. "Why were you kissing Bonnie?"

Damon didn't answer immediately, it seemed to Stefan that Damon himself didn't know. Inside Damon it was dark and he searched for an answer, he came up with a plausible one. He smiled lightening fast, "My own pleasure." He got the response he wanted from Stefan.

"Damon! They are not here for your own pleasure!"

"Then, why are we here, brother?" Damon asked, enjoying himself.

"Why _are _you here, Damon?"

Damon tipped his head to the side and studied his brother, "Are you telling me you don't want me here, Stefan?"

Stefan chuckled grimly, "You wouldn't leave even if I admitted I loathed you being here."

"And what if I did?" Damon asked, his face smoothing out and his eyes turning serious.

Stefan's face didn't change. "Okay, I want you gone."

They faced each other for a few moments. Then Damon slammed into Stefan with a thud and sent Stefan flying into a tree. Stefan layed there and Damon advanced, he was about to rip Stefan's throat out when he heard a shriek from the front door. He turned and saw Bonnie and Meredith running towards them. Bonnie went to Stefan and Meredith glared at Damon.

"Just leave, Damon!" Meredith shouted at him. Then she spoke to Bonnie, "Hurry, get him into the house." Damon stepped back, watching the girls help Stefan up. Meredith supported most of Stefan's weight. They passed him, Damon's eyes met Bonnie's.

"He's your brother, Damon," Bonnie whispered, her big brown eyes watering.

Damon straightened out, watched the humans walk his brother to the door, then he took on his crow form and flew into the trees.

.

Bonnie helped Stefan up the stairs the best she could with Meredith on his other side. Bonnie knew she wasn't strong, she was petite and she liked that- thought it did add to her damsel in distress vibe.  
Stefan shook the girls off suddenly, muttering, "I'm going to get some fresh air."  
Bonnie and Meredith watched him dissapear to the widows walk. Meredith sighed, with her hands on her hips and sat at Stefan's computer. Bonnie went to sit beside Elena. "How long do you think she's going to be out?"  
Meredith's answered in a bored sounding voice, "I have no idea ..." The computer mouse clicked repeatedly.  
Bonnie went to stand by Meredith's shoulder, "What are you doing?" She asked, watching as Meredith went through files and documents. Meredith sighed and pushed away from the computer.  
"I don't know!" Meredith looked around the room. "But I do want to know what happened tonight."  
Bonnie sat back on the bed and gazed at Meredith, "What do you mean?"  
"The trees!" Meredith said. "They were-possessed. It was scary."  
Bonnie nodded in agreement. Meredith paused.  
"By the way, what happened with Damon?"  
Bonnie started, then cleared her throat. "Nothing-why?"  
"Well, Stefan and I were talking normally and then he glanced out the window and was gone- what was going on out there? Were you guys arguing?"  
Bonnie shook her head, then blushed. "The opposite really ... He kissed me!" She blurted. "Again! It was just as wonderful as the first time!..." Bonnie trailed off, remembering.  
Meredith sat thoughtfully. Then she said in a low voice, "Don't you think that's a little off though?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Not like that Bonnie, you know it- but-has Damon been acting normal lately?"  
Bonnie shrugged. "What's normal for Damon?"  
Meredith's eyes were keen, "I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens then." 


	4. Fights Lost

**N/A Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long I was really caught up in some homework and personal issues. Hope you guys like it! I may warn you it is a little short! Sorry! Please Review!! And even message me if you have any ideas for the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Damon flew into the forest as a crow. He didn't know what he was feeling- and he simply didn't care. His idiot brother had it coming, telling him so rudely he wanted him to leave. Like he, _Damon Salvatore_, would ever comply to his brothers wishes. _Il nervo_! Damon flew to his favorite tree- though it probably wasn't safe since the girls got attacked. Maybe it only wanted females, Damon thought, and felt himself chuckle rigorously. It died down rather quick, like all his laughter. Damon settled comfortably and gracefully onto the tree branch and watched the bloated moon.

Those humans should be grateful, he thought drowsily, suddenly tired. I saved them ... I didn't have to-but I did ... And that cute red-head had the nerve to cry after a little brother to brother scuffle ... Damon shut his eyes and turned on his night senses, searching for any form of Power. Finding nothing but the witches bright light, he drifted off to a deep sleep.

In his dream the red head layed on his bed, waiting for someone- waiting for _him._ Damon rid himself of his shirt and leaned over her, asking first with his mind for her permission. Then he bent his head, feeling his canines turn sharp and long, then he punctured her pale skin. Taking her warm succulent blood, feeling it flow down his throat into his veins and to his cold heart.

Damon woke a few hours later, in need of a pretty maiden.

.

There was a quiet tapping on the window and Bonnie gasped. Meredith pulled Bonnie aside and peered out the window, there was nothing except a quiet night and the bloated moon.

"You heard that, too?" Bonnie asked quietly.

Meredith nodded, "Must be the wind."

Bonnie stepped away from the dark window. "Yes, of course. No need to jump to conclusions." Their eyes met once- then the glass on the window rattled, and Stefan jumped down from the widows walk. Bonnie gasped, gabbing her throat. "Stefan! You scared us!"

Stefan's face was bewildered. "I'm sorry ... How's Elena?"

"Wha-? Elena's fine, Stefan." Meredith answered, her dark eyes confused and searching. "Whats going on-?" She didn't get to finished her question, because in the next moment the house seemed to be shaking and the light flickered then went out. Bonnie fell onto the bed and grasped at Elena, only to find it empty.

"Where's Elena?!" Bonnie shouted. She felt the vibe in the room change and Stefan was grasping at Bonnie and Meredith. We have to get out of here! Bonnie suddenly thought. "Stefan! We have to get out of here! This isn't the boarding house!" Bonnie didn't know how she could know that, but she did. Her psychic senses were screaming it at her.

Stefan tensed, then let go of Bonnie and Meredith. "Stefan!"

In the next moment he was gone. All of Bonnie's senses told her to leave- and she was going to protect them, even if it killed them all. "Stefan!" She cried again. The house had stopped shaking, but rain spluttered down onto the roof and sounded unbearable. Meredith's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh- do you hear that?"

Bonnie listened carefully. First she heard nothing but rain splashing onto the roof shingles, and heard the same whips from the forest. "Oh my god!" Bonnie whispered. "What are we going to do?"

Meredith thought for just a moment, then caught Bonnie's shaking hand. "I know what to do, Bonnie. But your going to have to trust me."

Bonnie nodded, and Meredith went to Stefan's desk and rapidly pulled a candle and a match out from a drawer, she set them on the smooth wood floor and sat. Bonnie let out her breath and sat on the opposite side of the candle. Meredith lit it, and Bonnie stared at it intently. Letting all thoughts leave her mind except for contacting Damon. Almost immediately Bonnie was in a trance, and the room dissolved around her. She searched for Damon's mind, and found a dim light in the center of town. She tried reaching the mind, thinking of her message- and then a tall dark wall slammed around her- stopping her from reaching Damon's mind completely. Was he-blocking her?

"Did you contact him?" Meredith asked quietly.

Bonnie sat upright. still staring blankly at the candle, trying to find a way around the wall. Then her eyes snapped up and her face crumpled, "No! I don't understand ..." Bonnie trailed off, looking distressed. The house shook, followed by the sound of whips, getting closer and closer ... "Why won't it go away!" Bonnie asked, her eyes watering.

Meredith's face was only slightly calmer than Bonnie's. "It's okay, Bonnie. It's okay. Try and contact Damon again."

"No, I can't. Every time I'm close to his mind I get blocked. I think he's mad ..."

"He could have killed Stefan. He has no right to be mad." Meredith said in a quiet voice that sound vehement.

"Yes, that is true." Bonnie bit her lip.

"So you think Damon's blocking you?" Meredith asked.

The ceiling rattled and Bonnie looked up, "I don't know! I think so- he's never been able to before, though, and what ever is blocking me is fierce ... That's why I think he's mad-"

The glass on the window suddenly shattered. Bonnie screamed and started towards the door. Rain blew furiously into the boarding house, Bonnie couldn't see what had made the glass break, but she didn't want to stay and find out. Bonnie grabbed Meredith's hand and they flew out of the room. They found this wasn't like the boarding house at all, it was completely different. They rounded one of the many corners and Bonnie found herself being pulled away from Meredith- her hand was slipping from Meredith's, but Bonnie held on tighter. She felt like she was in a hurricane. Fear lashed through Bonnie, and pain. Her arm was burning from holding on so tight to Meredith's hand and being pulled away at the same time. And she felt like every inch of her body was being pricked somehow-

The last thing she remembered thinking was _don't hurt them_- then she was pulled away, her hand slipping from Meredith's, and she had no time to put up a fight.

.

Damon dropped the girls body, feeling bloated with blood. He wiped the corners of his mouth and his chin. He walked away, running his tongue over him teeth and gums contentedly. He strolled down the dim street, there was nothing in them except for the vermins and a lone bird nesting in a tree watching him. He smirked at the bird. _Lucky I'm not like my brother, bird, then you'd be dead in a split second_. Damon chuckled faintly, and added. _Well, actually if I was my brother I wouldn't be here right now, would I?_ Damon walked a few more steps before he felt the burning sensation in his brain. It pulled him to a stop and he clutched his head. It was a strident ringing deep in his mind. He felt himself being pulled to the side of the street, and then he was thrown into darkness. Damon didn't know what was happening, and he was oddly bewildered; he wasn't used to being controlled. No! Damon Salvatore would _not_ be controlled. Damon fought against the deadly ringing in his mind. The creature that was doing this was clearly powerful, but more powerful than Damon? Certainly not. Damon tried to use his mind power's, to bind it, but he felt like he had the worst headache, and his mind was sluggish. He abruptly lost the fight, and was engulfed in the darkness of nightfall and the creatures trap.

.

**N/A What do you guys think?? Review and Message me!! What do you think has both Damon and Bonnie? Do you think it's the same thing? Or some competing creatures? I would enjoy all of your ideas and expertise! And, sorry it is so short! I'm working on another chapter and I promise you it will be twice as long! :) If you want! Remember: REVIEW!**


	5. Locked Up

**N/A I am so sorry this one took so long! My computer got a bug and we had to take it in! But I assure you this one will not disappoint! Though it is a little short.. :) Please enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Bonnie woke to a terrible ringing. She would have opened her eyes, but there was no use, the ringing kept her from doing anything, and she was pretty sure it would be dark either way. She felt paralized, except that she felt pain. In every inch of her body- like she was broken. Just as she thought this there was a movement-she heard it, right next to her. Bonnie gasped, and instinctly edged away as fast as she could-

She wasn't in the boarding house, she knew that suddenly. She was in a different place, somewhere unknown. Her eyes snapped open, and she realized that the ringing was gone, but she had a terrible headache.

She saw a silhouetted in the darkness. She felt it's gaze. It wasn't human ... but it's shape- was there something familiar?

"So I see I wasn't the only one," a dark ironical voice muttered from the figure.

"Damon!" Bonnie gasp- relief was so sudden that it was a physical pain.

"Yes, it's me." Movement, back and forth beside her- was he pacing?

"Where are we?"

"No idea, I woke about five minutes before you ..." A quiet grunt.

Bonnie got to her feet unsteadily, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a way out," he muttered.

Bonnie swallowed. "You can see?"

"Of course, darling. I'm a vampire."

Bonnie gulped hard. "And there's no door, or anything?" Bonnie heard the distress in her voice. Aparently Damon did as well, because his tone was more gentle when he answered.

"No ... whatever put us here must have some purpose, though. Wouldn't you think?" She heard him settle against the wall beside her.

"And ... there's no light?" Bonnie blinked in the dark, trying to see and finding it discomforting.

"No, but interesting things happen in the dark ... sometimes."

Bonnie sighed and pushed her palm to her forehead, as if trying to tame the head ache. She realized she was also annoyed. Why was she brought here? This was terrible! "I'm in no mood, Damon. I just want to get out of here. Can't you do some sort of weird vampire voodoo?"

"Couldn't you do some sort of magical witchcraft?"

"I'm serious, Damon."

"As am I!"

She sat back down, but just as she did she felt something sharp along the wall. "Ow!" She held her hand up and felt along her palm with her other hand, warm liquid, and a stinging gash. Something had cut her. She felt lightly along the wall, and there it was- something hard and pointy sticking out of the wall. What was it? "Damon? Are you seeing this?" She got no response. "Damon?" She turned her head- he was still sitting there along the wall. "Are you okay?" Then she realized the cause of his stillness and silence- the blood. Her first instinct was to panic. "I'm sorry!" She gasped, her hands fluttered, trying to think of a way to stop bleeding.

Damon was beside her. She gasped. "Damon?" She whispered. She couldn't see his expression. She felt his fingers on her palm, then she felt the sting as his fingers ran over her cut. He brought it up to his face.

"Stop!" She yelled, trying to pull free. She felt his lips on her hand. "Damon!" She screamed. "Damon, NO! Please, no!" She felt his tongue glide over her cut, then felt the sting as his sharp canines cut into her flesh. She screamed and tried to pull free. She felt the excruciating pain of having your blood drawn out against your will. She clenched her teeth together to stop screaming- it didn't help the pain, she decided. Then it stopped, Damon flew to the other side of the room and wiped his mouth.

Bonnie pressed herself as far away from him as she could get, hugging her hand to her chest. "What was that?" She yelled at him, almost crying.

He was panting. "You cut yourself on something."

Real tears were running down Bonnie's face, she didn't know how to feel. She was disgusted- how could Damon drink her blood against her will? He had no morals, and no respect for humans- she had been told this. Now she was forced to believe it. But she had shared something with Damon! Was that all canceled out too?

She wished she could see his face to tell which emotion was playing on his face. She had a guess- a smirk. From what she learned he'd be happy at what he'd done, and he would be enjoying the blood he'd just taken like a glass of a long aged red wine. But she had to ask.

"Why did you do that, Damon?" Her voice sounded weak, and she felt oddly tired.

"I'm a vampire, Bonnie. I feed."

She shuddered at the word. "Was my blood ... too strong?" Her words were floating apart, she felt weary.

He was quiet for a moment as she drifted. "Yes," he finally answered.

She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright, Bonnie?" Damon asked.

She swallowed. "Are we ever going to get out?"

He chuckled. "Of course." Bonnie scooted away from where the sharp thing had cut her and rested against the wall, closing her eyes. I still can't believe he did that, Bonnie thought. And now I'm almost unconscious in front of him- who knows what he could do? Bonnie felt herself asking what she had been dying to ask.

"Why did you do it, Damon?" She asked, remembering abruptly the pain.

He paused. "I don't want to pin anything on whoever put us here, but it wasn't on my doing."

Bonnie felt herself believing him- it could be true. "How did you get here?"

It took Damon longer to respond, as if he was ashamed. "A power ... greater than mine."

"You were Compelled?"

"No," Damon snapped. "I was not Compelled." His voice was hard. "It knocked me unconscious or something."

"You don't remember?"

"I thought you were tired." He responded, he obviously didn't like being quizzed. But Bonnie had one more question.

"Do you ... regret it, Damon? Drawing my blood?" Bonnie bit her lip and shut her eyes tight.

When Damon answered his voice was soft and ironical. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."


	6. Discovery

**N/A Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy this chapter, and sorry if it's too short! But please review and tell me what you think! 3**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It was quiet for a while. Damon was bored. Bonnie was either passed out, or very tired. Hours had passed, time seemed to drag on. It was easy for Damon to get impatient. And when the smell of blood was still strong in the air and a maiden was sleeping on a rough floor, there was only so much more he could take. Damon was edged as far as he could get away from Bonnie. He didn't want to snap again and let her down.

Something had happened. He had let himself get weak. But now the fresh blood burned in his veins and he was strong. He still had no idea what had made him draw the red-heads blood so easily. Damon Salvatore was no _codardo, _and he wanted to get to the bottom of this. If only-

There it was. The ticking noise he kept on hearing. Like something on the other side of the wall. Damon sprang up and turned, all in one agile motion, and pressed his ear to the dirty concrete wall. Yes ... There was definitely something. Damon, abruptly, started pushing and grunting against the wall. Then, he backed up a few paces, then rammed into the wall, only to end up a little ruffled with the wall still in the same place. Damon knew better than to expect any sort of leverage from the wall, but that did not seem to stop him from trying. Maybe the thing on the other side of the wall heard his struggles. He glanced back at Bonnie, checking to see if he woke her. Then went back to examining the wall. He felt along it, feeling for any sort of lever or weak spot, but found nothing. Then he remembered something had cut the red-head on the wall where she lay. Damon sauntered toward her, and lightly -very lightly- moved around her and felt along the wall-

Yes, there it was. Damon pinched it and found was only pointy on the tip. Damon sent as much Power as he could to his eyes and studied it. Soon, he found that he could twist it, and as he did so a brilliant light swept across the room- for one swift second Damon got a fiery glimpse of the room. Astonished, Damon twisted again- but this time there was a deep guttural roar along with the beam. The red birdie shocked upright, her brown eyes wide.

"What was _that?_" She cried.

"Shh ..." Damon whispered. His eyes flitting around the room.

Bonnie whimpered quietly. After a few moments of silence, though, Bonnie had to ask. "What did you do? Or ... find?"

Damon, obviously still waiting for something more to happen, answered her slowly. "The thing on the wall you cut yourself on. Something happened when I twisted it ... You- try it."

Bonnie looked around herself. "Where?"

Damon sighed, then lightly took Bonnie's hand and pressed it to the switch, making sure no more blood was spilled. "Right _here_."

Bonnie breathed in quietly, then twisted. There was a different reaction- the light came on for a flicker of a second, and there was a sound of screeching metal. "A way out?" Bonnie asked, she couldn't help but feel relieved and a bit giddy.

"Maybe ..." Damon said on a rising tone.

"What is it?"

Damon paused for a moment, and when he did respond he didn't answer her question. "Try it again ... But hold it down."

Bonnie steadied herself, being very careful to do it exactly right as to not cut herself. Then she twisted the switch- though it felt more like a diamond. This time, there was a shock, like lightening and the lights went on. Bonnie gasped, throwing herself against Damon for protection- who stayed frozen. Bonnie blinked into this new light and saw there was a dark, slim figure in front of them. His hands were together in front of him, and a long tail sashayed behind him.

"Why, hello." The boy smirked, his golden eyes flitted from Bonnie to Damon. He had ink black hair, which turned crimson on the tips, he was wearing a black suit. He was very handsome. "I'm sorry I'm so late. I'm the Hell Shinichi, but you can call me Shinichi, and I would like to make a little deal."

Damon whispered to Bonnie, "A kitsune ..."

"Why, yes, I am. Now listen to me, or die."


	7. Kitsune

**N/A Hey guys! I'm so glad I have so many amazing fans who love this story! Don't worry, I'll keep this up as long as I can! Please enjoy this next chapter, and anticipate the next! Review!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kitsune ... That word was familiar to Bonnie. She was sure her grandmother had mentioned it on one of her visit. The name in Japanese clearly transfered into fox. According to Granny McCullough, Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, immortal life, and magical powers. Known for the games and tricks they'd played on humans. But neither Bonnie nor Damon was particularly human ...

Bonnie shuddered involuntarily, looking the kitsune named Hell Shinichi over, her eyes dropping to the many tails behind it.

"What is it you want?" Damon asked, getting to his feet- pulling Bonnie up with him, and tensing into a crouch.

The kitsune smiled, his round gold gaze dropping to Bonnie. "Your the witch. I've never met a live druid before. It's my pleasure."

Bonnie's eyes widened, she glanced at Damon. "I'm hardly a druid."

He chuckled softly, his hands coming together in front of him. "Of course not, your unique, aren't you?"

"What did you want?" Damon said, again, through his teeth.

Shinichi's eyes suddenly became serious and narrowed. "Your in no position to be hateful, Damon Salvatore."

Damon's eyes narrowed and he stepped back, putting Bonnie inconspicuously behind him. He smirked apathetically and asked in a slightly animated tone, "I'm so very sorry, kitsune. Manner's succeeded me. What is it that you want?"

Shinichi smiled, looking at Bonnie he answered. "Nothing in particular. I was in Japan, searching for Power, when I got a blast, followed by a maiden's cry. I followed that here to where to ley lines crossed. Then I bound you both with my Powers and brought you here."

"Why?" Bonnie whispered.

"Because I was curious, _mahoutsukai. _That was your Power wasn't it?"

Bonnie wasn't sure. "It was meant for only Damon." Bonnie finally told him. "I didn't realize ..."

"But it is what it is." Shinichi said.

"Why am I here?" Damon said. Bonnie had all but forgotten the harbor she clung so tight to. She realized she had moved from behind Damon and was in between Damon and the kitsune.

Shinichi smiled, slow and dangerous. "Curious, again. I'm a curious fox." He winked at Bonnie. Causing her to back up into Damon, again. Shinichi studied them, then with a wave of his arm and a curl of his tails, Bonnie suddenly found herself on Wickery Bridge. She looked to her side and found Damon beside her, his arms curled on either side of him like talons.

"Damon?" Bonnie gasped, grabbing those hands, curling her soft fingers around their rigidness. "Damon? What's happened?"

"Where is it?" Damon spit, his eyes shifting from place to place. "The kitsune?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know. But maybe that's a good thing."

Damon eyes suddenly focused on her, and then she was in his arms. She breathed in deeply and leaned against his strong chest.

"We're out," Bonnie realized, almost giddy with relief.

"Your safe," Damon said in a softer tone.

Bonnie stiffened, she had never- _ever_- heard Damon show emotion for someone other than himself. She looked up to see his face. His jaw was tight, but his midnight dark eyes- now looking into her soft brown ones- seemed to come from a different soul than the one Bonnie had known. Now, those dark eyes seemed to be getting closer, they had gotten so close that it was all she could see. Then, as if it cost them nothing, Damon's lips pressed lightly against hers.

.

Elena looked out into the night from her bedroom window, she could see nothing but endless black and the moon. Meredith was asleep on her bed. Stefan had gone home long ago, not immediately after she woke but soon enough that her heart ached from the separation. Now she was waiting for Bonnie- who she was hoping would materialize with Damon safely at her side. She didn't know when she had begun to care for Damon, but long enough that she didn't want harm to come to him. Stefan had gone looking for them- Elena knew he was not strong enough to break into something if he had to. Stefan was horribly weak these days. It frightened Elena.

Something else frightened Elena more deeply though, and that was how Bonnie was doing. Bonnie was fragile and delicate, and Elena worried for her. She only hoped that Bonnie and Damon would be safe.

Elena, suddenly in no mood to sit around, got up from her window sill and started pacing. _I should be helping Stefan right now! _She thought. _I should be looking for them too! I should help if there was some sort of trouble! I should _not _be waiting at home, feeling completely incompetent!_

She was fed up, and she wasn't going to let stupid human needs defy her. Elena shook Meredith awake.

"Grab your coat; we're going to find them."

Meredith started up, looking at Elena with sleepy eyes. Then she was alert and her normal-Meredith self. "Stefan said to wait here, Elena. It would do them no good to get us lost or trapped as well."

"It's not doing anyone good by sitting here!" Elena burst.

Meredith was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. Then she sat upright and pulled her hair back in a loose pony-tail. "If you want to go looking for them- fine. Did you think of a place to start?"

Elena was already shrugging on her jacket. "Wickery Bridge, of course."

Meredith stood and pulled her jacket on as well. "Alright, let's go."

.

Bonnie pulled apart from Damon, she kept her eyes down- knowing they were filled with tears.

She heard Damon mental voice in her mind. _Are you well?_

Well doesn't feel like I feel, Bonnie thought dryly, then looked up at Damon with apathetic eyes. "Of course. We should go though, everyone is probably very worried."

Damon fixed the collar on his leather jacket. "Yes, your very right."

Just then a hawk spread it wings over them and flew downward, landing right beside Damon and Bonnie before bursting into black smoke.


	8. Injured

**N/A Hey guys! Hope y'all like this one! I guess you guys are pretty much expecting, now, the shortness of chapter! That will change! Haha! So enjoy this one, and please don't be afraid to tell me your ideas on what you thinks going to happen next! Cause, as of right now, I have no idea! :D So please review and anticipate the next chapter! I'm so glad and lucky to have this many fans, and it's something I've never had before on some of my other stories. Please, don't give up on me now! So remember to review! Love ya!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Stefan was suddenly crouched beside them. He stood upright and spun around in one tight movement. His eyes, normally troubled, were now furiously dark. He looked from Damon to Bonnie, his eyes growing soft as he took in her expression. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, not sure what was happening now. "How's Elena?"

"Better." Stefan said. His eyes wandering back to Damon. "What happened?"

Damon's face was smooth. "A kitsune bound and trapped us."

Shock flitted across Stefan's features before asking Bonnie for confirmation.

"Yes, it's true." She said in a small voice.

"H-how did you escape?"

"For some reason the kitsune sent us here." She said, the bewilderment of the situation seeping into her voice.

Damon and Stefan exchanged loaded looks. "I _think_," Damon said, smirking slightly and laying a hand on Bonnie's should, "I should get our little _mahoutsukai _home."

Bonnie shuddered.

"I think I'd better." Stefan said in a hard voice.

Damon looked insignificantly at Bonnie, then shrugged. "Saves me the trouble." He smirked, then he suddenly spun on his heel and bolted. Mid-run a slight black mist came and Damon turned into a crow.

"He's one for dramatic exists." Bonnie muttered.

Stefan was too tense to laugh at Bonnie's joke. "You look pale."

Bonnie swallowed and sharply looked away from Stefan. "I've always been pale."

"What did Damon do, Bonnie? I could tell something was troubling you."

Bonnie felt tears leak into her eyes. She pressed her bitten arm against her side and tried her best to sound indifferent. "It's nothing, Stefan. Just a little shaken from the kitsune." She wondered why she was protecting Damon- after all he'd done. She wondered why she let him kiss her. She wondered a lot of things in that moment.

Apparently Stefan was calculating, and figuring a few things out. "Why are you protecting Damon? He cares for no one but himself."

Bonnie's head snapped up and she met his gaze head-on and answered in a icy and firm voice. "Now I _know _that isn't true." Stefan squinted and he studied her. She took a deep breath. "Deep beneath the surface a kindred spirit burns. Like a quiet fire. He's different, now, Stefan. I don't know if it has to do with the kitsune, but-"

"We'll gave plenty of time to talk about it later, Bonnie. Your incoherent. We must get you home to rest. I'll warm you up a glass of milk. Let me see your arm." He lightly touched her arm, Bonnie hesitated then held it out to him. The moonlight made for poor lighting, but Stefan's smart eyes studied it smoothly. "How much do you think he took?"

"Enough for me to pass out," Bonnie answered, her voice shaking and sinking to a low monotone, tears springing to her eyes again.

A sharp intake of breath. She had to ask. "What is it?"

"I don't know," he said, his voice sounding strained. "Come on. Elena and Meredith are probably worried. Just then a bright light flashed over them, Bonnie turned- hoping it wasn't the kitsune- only to be blinded by two lights- car headlights.

Elena made Meredith take a sharp turn. "There they are!" She cried. Meredith swung the car around again, kicking up mud. In all their hurry their eyes swept over Stefan and Bonnie. Meredith slammed on the brakes and Elena jumped out of the car and ran to them, Meredith was right behind her. "There you guys are! I'm so sorry, I couldn't wait! Oh, Bonnie!" Elena took the small red-headed girl in. Her face was paler than the usual pretty translucent skin, and there were dark circles. Bonnie was swaying in place with her right arm clutched to her side. "What happened?"

Bonnie looked ... Well, not terrible.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Meredith gasped.

She swayed slightly, "I feel fine."

"What happened?" Elena asked, again. She caught Bonnie as she swayed again.

"Damon." Stefan said. "She needs rest. Let's get her home."

"Damon?" Meredith hissed.

"Well, to be fair it was probably the kitsune." Bonnie mumbled, being slightly dragged to the car.

"Kitsune?" Elena asked, her voice raising till it was almost a shout.

"Shh!" Meredith hushed her, her keen eyes looking around. Then she turned to Bonnie and Stefan. "What's a kitsune?"

"A sort of fox/demon thing," Elena said quietly. "In Fells Church? How!" Elena cried, having to be shushed again.

Stefan looked to Bonnie, now helping her into the car. Elena and Meredith sat on either side of her. "I don't suppose you know how to drive?" Meredith asked Stefan, handing him the keys.

He scoffed solemnly. "Of course." He took the keys from Meredith's hand and walked around to the front seat. Elena waited til he was driving to start the interrogating.

"Bonnie, are you well enough to tell us what happened?"

Bonnie's eyes were drooping, but she smiled slightly. "Certainly. I was being attacked by a very strong form of Power, and then I woke up in a concrete cell with Damon. I don't know how Damon got caught, but it was obviously by the kitsune." Bonnie paused. "His name is Shinichi and he has ink black hair with fiery tips- like it was dipped in lava." Bonnie chuckled blackly. "He got a burst of _my _psychic Power and was curious. That's why he's here, he's _curious_." Bonnie's eyes suddenly flashed open, wide with horror, and they were on Elena. "He has a tail! It long and there's many, all joined into one, though. And it _never _retracts. It's always there just swinging behind him. It's disturbing!"

"Okay, Bonnie, back to the kitsune. What else did he say?" Elena asked, holding Bonnie's hands.

Bonnie let out a soft sigh and leaned back against the seat. "I could repeat the whole conversation for you. But I don't know if you would make anything out of it. He didn't make any sense, except that he was curious. Again, and again, he was simply curious."

"Please, Bonnie, we need to know everything."

Bonnie's slight face scrunched up in pain, then she exhaled. "Ouch!"

"Your arm?" Elena asked, her hands fluttering, she glanced nervously at Stefan.

"No ... Never mind. It's gone." She sighed. "Anyways, he showed up when we toyed around with this light switch, and then he said 'Why, hello." and Damon asked, "What is it you want." And then Shinichi looked at me- oh, yes, I forgot to mention his eyes are gold! Well, anyways, he said 'Your the witch. I've never met a live druid before. It's my pleasure.' I didn't like that, him calling me a druid. I said 'I'm hardly a druid.' And he said Of course not, your unique, aren't you?" And then Damon said 'What did you want?" And then Shinichi got sort of mad and said 'Your in no position to be hateful, Damon Salvatore.' And I don't think Damon liked that- him knowing his name. So Damon said 'I'm so very sorry, kitsune. Manner's succeeded me. What is it that you want?' And Shinichi said 'Nothing in particular. I was in Japan, searching for Power, when I got a blast, followed by a maiden's cry. I followed that here to where to ley lines crossed. Then I bound you both with my Powers and brought you here.' And I asked 'Why?' And he said, 'Because I was curious, _mahoutsukai. _That was your Power wasn't it?' And I think _mahoutsukai _means witch, but I don't know."

"It does," Stefan said from the front of them.

"Well, yes, anyways. So I said 'It was meant for only Damon. I didn't realize.' And Shinichi said, 'But it is what it is.' I didn't understand that. And then Damon asked, again, 'Why am I here?' And Shinichi smiled and said 'Curious, again. I'm a curious fox. And then .. and then, nothing. He, for some strange reason, sent us to Wickery Bridge."

"I knew you would be there," Elena whispered. "I don't know how, but I did."

"It's called a precognition." Bonnie said. "I read about it." Then her eyes suddenly flashed open, wide with terror. "WATCH OUT!"

Stefan swerved, and there was a deep ear-piercing metal screech- and the sound of whips.


	9. Patched Up

**N/A Hey guys! I hope y'all like this one! Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Everything was silent in the upturned car. Bonnie whimpered, struggling with her seatbelt then falling when she got it off. "What do we do?" She whispered. There was no immediate response from the other people in the car. Bonnie began to think she was the only one who was still consious. But then Elena gasped beside her and, simultaneously, Meredith and Stefan did too. Elena let out a cry and Stefan grunted. Meredith fumbled with her belt. Bonnie rolled over so she was leaning upright. "Is everyone alright? Stefan- can you get out? Meredith do you need help? Elena?" Bonnie realized she was rambling.

"Help-Bonnie. The-seat belt." Elena mumbled, gasping slightly.

Bonnie quickly got to her knees and squirmed towards Elena. She found the lock on the belt and quickly pressed it down til it clicked. Elena felt onto Bonnie. "Are you alright?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Elena said.

"Meredith?"

"I've got it." And Meredith fell beside them with a groan.

They lay quietly gasping.

"Stefan?" Elena asked quietly.

"Right here," He grunted.

"Stefan-can you get out?" Bonnie asked.

No answer.

"Stefan?" Elena asked.

"I'll try." A sound of stretching metal and plastic and a _thump _as Stefan feel onto the roof.

"What _was that?"_ Meredith cried.

Elena's eyes were wide and Stefan was breathing hard in and out.

"I don't know," Bonnie said. "But whatever it was- it's gone now."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked, his eyes scanning the darkness.

"Very sure."

Meredith kicked her door open and Stefan quickly got out and helped her out. "Thanks," she said. He then tore the door off on Elena's side and helped Elena out. Bonnie shuffled out of the car and dusted glass off her.

"Any injuries?" Meredith asked.

"None," Stefan said, holding Elena close to him.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie leaned against the upturned car, hugging her arm to her chest. "None that I already had."

"May I see?" Meredith asked.

Bonnie sighed and held her arm out, she couldn't see it, but Meredith gasped when she saw. "Is it that bad?" Bonnie asked.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Meredith choked out.

"I'm fine," Bonnie said.

"Your white! Your loosing too much blood, Bonnie!"

"It's nothing Mrs Flowers can't fix." Bonnie said, tucking her arm under her jacket. "We're close, anyways. Just around this bend and we'll see the boarding house."

"She's right," Stefan said. "The doctor's will only seal it up- Bonnie needs special help. This is a vampire wound."

Bonnie shuddered.

"Well, let's go then." Elena put in.

"Wait- we don't know if those things are gone yet! Stefan, can you search the area for Power?"

"Sure." Stefan said. All was still and silent for a few moments. "Nothing." He said finally.

Meredith let out a breath. "Okay, let's start walking." Meredith supported most of Bonnie's weight as they walked.

"I think it was the kitsune," Bonnie said. "He seems to enjoy danger and violence."

"Of course," Elena said. "He's a demon."

"Well, not technically. According to Japanese folklore, kitsune are usually known as spirits and serve as messengers to _Inari._"

"How do you know all of this?" Meredith asked.

"My grandmother is very superstitious and spiritual."

When they finally reached the boarding house Mrs Flowers was waiting outside. "Hurry, hurry. Get inside!" She gestured them in. "Get Bonnie into the den! I've got my herds and bandages ready."

"Thank you, Mrs Flowers." Bonnie said, brushing her arm as she passed.

"Never trust a vampire, dearie." She said, sitting her down and running a light yellow liquid over her arm- the blood immediately stopped. "Except Stefan, of course." Mrs Flowers smiled.

"Do you study herbology?" Bonnie asked, fascinated, watching the older woman work with her herbs.

"Oh, no, not anymore. I used to practice. My mother used to be a medium on vaudeville."

"Interesting."

Stefan and Elena walked into the room. "Is she going to be alright?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing batty old Mrs Flowers can't fix." Mrs Flowers said, now patching up Bonnie arm with bandages.

"We don't think of you that way, Mrs Flowers." Bonnie murmured.

"She won't ... turn?" Elena asked.

"Oh, no, no. She has none of the vampire blood in her, I assume. And not enough of her blood was taken, though there was still a lot. I'll get you a glass of milk, Bonnie." She patted her arm and left the room.

"Well, there's some good news." Meredith said, entering the room.

"I hope nothing else happens tonight though." Bonnie said. "It's been a long night."


	10. Moonlight

**N/A Hey guys! Hope y'all like this one! I added a bit of Bonnie/Damon stuff! :D Don't worry, next chapter will have some more Bamon! **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Well, you can't go home." Mrs Flowers said, setting a tray of sandwiches on the table in front of them and placing her hands delicately on her hips. "I have a few extra rooms, and Stefan shouldn't mind."

"Not at all," He said.

Bonnie leaned forward to pick up a sandwich. "It's fine, Mrs Flowers, Stefan. Those things that attacked us are gone now, and I don't think they'll be back again tonight."

"Well there's no way to be sure." Mrs Flowers said firmly. "So you'll stay here."

Bonnie sighed. "Alright, okay."

Meredith and Elena quietly exchanged looks, then glanced at Bonnie. "Are you sure your alright, Bonnie?"

"Of course."

"Well, look at her!" Mrs Flowers said proudly.

Bonnie looked better, she really did, but she had dark circles under her eyes and a pale complexion. "Whatever paleness you see now is leftover." Bonnie said, smiling. "I feel wonderful. Thank you, so much, again, Mrs Flowers. To all of you," Bonnie said, looking around at every face. "You have no idea how grateful I am ... I could have died-" Bonnie abruptly cut off, and glanced out the window. Elena looked over her shoulder but saw nothing but endless black.

"Bonnie- what's wrong?"

Bonnie's eyes snapped to Elena, then she smiled. "Oh, nothing, nothing."

"I'll show you to your rooms. I can't imagine how drained you girls must be."

"You have no idea." Meredith sighed, she went to help Bonnie up.

But Bonnie didn't seem to need it. She stood upright fluently and followed Mrs Flowers up the stairs. Meredith followed behind quickly, ready to catch Bonnie if she fell. Elena looked at Stefan. "She'll be alright?"

"Like Mrs Flowers said, she had no vampire blood in her system ..." He trailed off, looking into Elena's eyes. "She won't turn, Elena. She'll be fine."

Elena wanted to believe him, but even Bonnie was acting strange. "Was Damon invited into the boarding house?"

"Yes."

Anxiety clearly showed on Elena's features.

"Damon wouldn't dare." Stefan said dangerously.

Elena studied his features. He looked so much like his brother when he looked like this. "I'm going to ask Mrs Flowers if I could stay in the same room as Bonnie- just in case."

Stefan nodded, and Elena followed the rest up the stairs.

.

Bonnie settled onto the bed Mrs Flowers had showed her to. Elena sat on the window bench. "I don't see why you insist on sharing a room." Bonnie said, laying back and staring at the light beige ceiling. "I'm not in any danger here; Mrs Flowers and Stefan put protective spells over the house. So we're all safe."

"I'm not worried about Shinichi." Elena muttered.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Then who else would want to hurt me? Or ... what else?"

Elena glanced at Bonnie and sighed, coming to sit beside her and grabbing her hands. "I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you ... But someone may want to-influence you." Elena stared hard at her.

The lightbulb went on over Bonnie's head. "Oh! No, Damon would never do such a thing!"

"Then what happened earlier, Bonnie?" Elena looked at Bonnie with a feeling of concern and doubt.

"I-I don't know. I cut myself on a switch thing and I started bleeding. Damon must have been very thirsty, so he couldn't control himself ... He didn't influence me. He was just too strong and thirsty. And I was too weak and my blood too potent." Bonnie concluded, looking at Elena.

Elena pursed her lips thoughtfully and stood. "Your not in control of your emotions right now and your very tired. Get some sleep ... I'll stay up and-"

"Keep watch." Bonnie finished dryly.

"I'm doing this for you, Bonnie. I don't want you getting hurt anymore. And Damon's one to make an unexpected appearance."

"And you want to be here for that?" Bonnie mumbled, pressing her face against the pillow.

"No!" Elena gasped. "I just-"

"Think I'm weak?" Bonnie said fiercely, sitting up and turning to Elena. "That I wouldn't be able to stop Damon if he tried to draw my blood again? You think I would willingly give myself to him? I'm not incompetent, Elena." She continued to glare at Elena as she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly.

Finally she said. "None of that is true." Tears sprang to her eyes. "I just don't know what Damon would stop at."

Bonnie dropped her eyes. "You don't have to stay in here, Elena."

Elena held her ground. "I want to."

"I want to be alone, Elena. I need to think." Bonnie turned her brown eyes on Elena. "Please." She whispered.

Elena looked back out the window, then back at Bonnie. "Okay. But please, Bonnie, please, don't let anything in."

"Like you had to tell me," Bonnie muttered.

Elena left with a brush of her hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

.

Late in the night, a tap on the window interrupts the serene silence. Bonnie starts awake violently, sitting upright and looking out the window. Her terrified gaze is met with a wicked smirk from a dark crouching figure behind the glass of the window. "Damon." Bonnie gasped. She threw the sheets aside and walked to the window and opened it.

"Hello, Bonnie." He said in his dark ironical voice. He stepped into the room.

"I don't know why your here." Bonnie stated, stepping back from him and rubbing her arms softly; the open window blew in cold air.

The only thing she could see of him was his eyes, because he had his back to the moon. She was sure he could see her expression clearly- even without the help of the moon light.

"I'm surprised you didn't listen to Elena." He said.

"You listened." She said, squinting slightly at him.

"I wanted to see that the other witch here didn't poison you." He smirked.

She cleared her throat and averted her eyes. "Well, I assumed Elena was talking about Shinichi- or something like that. Something bad. When she told me not to let anything in."

"And I'm not bad?" He asked.

Bonnie glanced up, only to see his eyes right before her's- except they weren't staring into hers, they were staring at her lips. Bonnie breathed slowly in and out. "No- not bad. Just ... animus."

"To whom?" He asked slowly, his voice changing tones.

Bonnie swallowed. "To-um-Shinichi ... Your brother."

His hand moved to her neck, lifting her face towards his. "My brother?"

"Uhm-yes. And-uhh-" She abruptly cut off; this was all too overwhelming. She had told Elena she would never willingly give herself to Damon, and she wasn't about to. There was a intense fire between them that could not grow anymore. "And, I think you should leave."

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Do you?"

"Yes. For Elena's sake."

"I couldn't care less." He said, his endless black eyes snapping to hers. "What does she have to do with this?"

"This?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrows pinching together.

Then the light snapped on, Bonnie felt the hand on her neck dissapear and a lightening fast gust of chilling air flew past her. Her head snapped to the door to see Meredith and Elena standing there.

"What are you doing?" Elena gasped. Meredith went to shut the window.

"It's freezing in here!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said, not knowing what she was apologizing for. "I thought I heard something."

"So you opened the window?" Elena asked, going to give Bonnie a robe.

Bonnie slipped it on. "Uhm, yes. I guess that was stupid."

Elena rubbed Bonnie's arms.

Meredith studied her features with keen dark eyes. "Bonnie- are you okay?"

Bonnie rubbed her eyes, "Yes, I'm just tired. I'm going back to bed."

**N/A What did you guys think? How do you think the Bamon situation is going to work out? Please review or message me with your ideas! Hugs and Kisses- Simmy. P.S Please review!**


	11. Tricks

**N/A Hey guys! So sorry it took so long! But this _is _one of my longest chapters so enjoy! haha, hope you guys like it! Please review!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Bonnie woke in her own room, at first she was disoriented. Then her memory returned to her in one fast gust- like a punch. She remembered Shinichi- his gold eyes and red-tipped hair. She also remembered Damon coming to visit her, and everything she felt after- terror, affection, unsafe. She remembered leaving the boarding house at day break with Elena and Meredith, then settling into her own warm soft bed. After Meredith and Elena going back to their own houses.

Bonnie got ready for school quickly, then she dashed down the stairs and out the door without so much as a goodbye to her mother. She wasn't in the mood for talk or questions. Her walk to school was not enjoyable and uneventful- maybe Damon had changed his mind about her?

She went to Elena's locker first- knowing Meredith she would meet Meredith there with a coffee and doughnut just for her. But on her way, something caught her attention. She looked just in time to see someone go into the girls washroom. Bonnie hesitated, then followed. Her psychic senses were buzzing, but they were pointing in all directions. Even her Powers were confused.

Bonnie pushed the door open and stuck her head in. Seeing nothing she stepped in. She turned to close the door-

But as soon as she did a wild hissing erupted all around her and a loud guttural. "GET OUT!"

Bonnie shrieked and fell against the door, knowing she must leave, NOW! Her psychic senses were finally working, but she wished she could have read them sooner. Just as she thought this a wild banging sounded on the door, and she heard Meredith and Elena's voices.

The lights went out.

Bonnie looked above her and saw something black crawling along the roof. Bonnie screamed again and fell forward, shielding her face.

Something touched her back.

_It's all happening again! _Bonnie thought wildly.

The door slammed open and the lights went on. Abruptly, it was all over. Bonnie looked up and saw Elena's face watching her.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie realized she was whimpering and quivering.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Meredith's voice prompted her.

Bonnie breathed in deeply.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena asked.

Bonnie looked up at the ceiling, nothing. No black figure racing across the ceiling. Bonnie let out a breath and looked at her friends. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Meredith repeated.

Elena helped Bonnie stand and left a hand on her shoulder.

Bonnie looked at both of their concerned faces and shook her head, her eyes flashing again to the ceiling above them. "Nothing," she lied.

"Bonnie." Meredith chastised.

"You weren't screaming for nothing." Elena said.

Bonnie paused. "You heard me?"

"The whole school heard you." Elena told her gently.

Bonnie felt herself flush as blood boiled to her cheeks. "Oh god!"

"It's fine, Bonnie." Meredith said, flashing Elena a look. "No one really heard- Elena's exaggerating. We were looking for you when we heard you screaming."

Bonnie felt her cheeks flush again. "I'm sorry... I ... I thought I saw something ..." Bonnie's voice drifted off and her eyes wandered towards the ceiling again, where the black thing had been.

"What?-" Elena started to ask. Then first bell rang.

"Better be off." Bonnie said, grabbing a coffee from Meredith's hands. "Meet you guys at lunch."

.

Bonnie walked home alone that afternoon, glancing behind her shoulder and scanning the trees and houses for any sign of-anything. Bonnie glanced behind her again and gasped- she saw something black go behind a hedge. She picked up her pace, looking forward and over her shoulder at regular intervals. But she never seen the black thing again.

_I'm being silly. _Bonnie told herself nervously, scanning the trees again. _I'm being paranoid- my minds playing tricks on me. _

After Bonnie thought this a light bulb went on over her head. Of course! How could she be so dense? It was the kitsune. _Shinichi._ She remembered the little piece of information she had about kitsune. Kitsune are believed to possess superior intelligence, immortal life, and magical powers. Known for the games and tricks they'd played on humans. Bonnie felt like ice cold water had been poured down her back, and she whirled around suddenly.

Shinichi. Standing directly behind her.

Bonnie's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. She had the sudden urge to flee, or cower. But she was too frozen with fear. She thought about sending a Calling out to Damon, but knew Shinichi would pick it up and who knew what he would do?

Shinichi smiled pleasantly, like they were old friends. "Hello, Bonnie."

Bonnie shuddered when he said her name. Her lips were frozen shut- like the rest of her. She felt horribly exposed and fragile.

He studied her face with bright gold eyes. "You don't have to be afraid. I have no wish to kill you, yet."

The _yet _hung in the air and Bonnie's eyes dewed up with moisture and widen further. A terrified whimped escaped her closed mouth.

He tipped his head to the side, reaching up to catch a tear that slid down Bonnie's cheek. He smiled peacefully. "A sweet tear, from a lovely maiden." He lifted his hand and touched it to his lips.

Bonnie stared, horrified.

"Where are the vampires?" He asked sarcastically, his eyes widening for effect.

She gulped and spoke for the first time. "I don't know."

He smiled wider, stepping closer to her. Her immediate reaction was to step back, but when she moved his eyes tinted red slightly. Bonnie froze in place.

"You don't want to run," he said slowly. "It will only be faster."

Bonnie gasped, feeling new tears leak into her eyes.

He took another step closer and Bonnie stayed where she was. "That's my girl." He said.

Bonnie's heart pounded against her chest. A horrible feeling that this was the end made Bonnie cry harder and her lips to part involuntarily-

But that only made Shinichi notice them. "Such beautiful, red lips. I wonder ..." He said, stepping closer and grabbing her chin in one movement.

She whimpered and tried to pull away. His eyes grew redder. "What did I say?" He whispered, almost growling.

Bonnie froze, Shinichi pulled her close to him.

"Now ..." He said, leaning down towards her lips.

She looked up at the sky. _Please, Damon, please!_ She sent no Power with the message, but she hoped Damon would somehow pick it up. Shinichi seemed to be taking his time for extra effect.

She had lost all hope for Damon-

Then there was a furious shriek of a crow from above, and Damon was suddenly beside them.

"What is this?" Damon asked.

Shinichi didn't drop Bonnie, though she struggled blatantly with him.

"Getting acquainted." Shinichi muttered, moving his almost red eyes to Damon's pitch black ones. "Is there something you wanted?"

Damon paused, then squinted. "Bonnie." He spit. He walked up to them and pushed Shinichi's shoulder's. Shinichi simply smiled and looked back to Bonnie.

"Well, I deeply regret this intrusion." He set Bonnie down, keeping his eyes on her terrified brown ones. "I love it when you cry," he said it like a compliment. "Your eyes sparkle."

Damon moved to her side quickly, putting an arm around her waist. Bonnie was surprised, but tried not to show it.

"I'll see you when the vampire isn't around to ruin the moment." He winked, then there was a sudden gust of wind and he was gone, like he blew away with the wind.

Bonnie felt a deep sore in her heart and a lump in her throat and the pit of her stomach. She knew his threat was serious, and this might be her last night if he decided to see her. She looked up to see Damon's strained jaw. He seemed to understand this too.

She knew this because the next words out of his mouth were menacing and a dark shadow crossed over his features as he said it. "He touches you, a tail is gone."

"Tails are Power, right?" Bonnie asked, turning to start walking home.

Damon followed her. "Yes. And you send me a Calling with as much Power as you can put into it if you feel something- and that's not a question."

Bonnie nodded anyways. "Of course."

"By the way ..." Damon said suddenly as they walked.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

Damon's eyes were keen on her face. "You've gotten very good with your Powers."

Bonnie looked away quickly. "What do you mean?"

"You sent me a Calling, didn't you?"

Bonnie's eyes snapped back to his face. "No, Damon, I didn't. I thought ... but-I didn't send any Power with that thought."

Damon looked down the path they were walking. "Apparently you did."


	12. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**N/A Again, so sorry this took so long! But I enjoyed writing it and, sorry, again, but this one had little Bamon! But, unfortunately, lots of Shinichi! :( But please, give it some thought and review! :D**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"I'm so sorry this is happening." Elena said, folding one of Bonnie's shirts and putting it on a pile. She looked up and gave Bonnie a sympathetic look. Then she glanced at the window that was just over Bonnie's left shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay the night with you?"

Bonnie was sitting on her armchair reading a book calmly, while Elena was stressing. "Yes, I'm sure." She closed her book and looked at Elena calmly. "Stefan's right outside in the trees and Damon's waiting somewhere close by for my Call in case something happens- which it won't."

Elena sighed. "I know, I know. But ... I don't know, Bonnie. I've just been-worried about you."

"About me?" Bonnie asked skeptically, like she hadn't heard right.

Elena looked away. "Yes."

"Go on."

"Well ... I don't know how to explain." Elena said. "I've already said there was danger."

"Yes, you have." Bonnie waited for Elena to say more- but she didn't. Bonnie took a deep breath. "Are you worried _about _me, or _for_ me?"

Elena sighed. "Both." She looked Bonnie straight in the eyes. "You've been acting so odd lately ..."

"How so?" Bonnie asked through her teeth.

"Well," Elena started. "First of all, defending Damon after he bit you, and then getting mad at me when I wanted to stay in the room at the boarding house, and then wanting to leave right at day break and then in the washroom at school...!" Elena trailed off.

Bonnie swallowed and her eyes burned with tears. "Are you suggesting something is wrong with me?"

Elena looked hard at her. "Yes."

For some reason Elena's response made Bonnie's emotion melt into anger. Her blood boiled like it had never before and she glared at Elena. "Well, _Elena_," She sneered. "I think, the only reason your saying these things is because your jealous. Jealous because, for once, something doesn't revolve around _perfect little Elena _and you don't have two vampire brothers chasing after you, declaring themselves."

Elena's mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide. "Bonnie." She breathed. "I-I can't believe you would think that-"

Bonnie stood, still glaring at Elena, she put her book away on a shelf and turned to look out the window. "You should leave now, Elena. I'm tired."

"But, Bonnie-" Elena's voice sounded half strangled.

She turned back to the other girl with a calm and pleading expression. "Please, Elena? Okay, something's wrong with me, your right- I'm very tired. So, please, can you leave me alone, Elena?"

Elena stood and nodded, her dark blue eyes glistening with tears. She raced out of the room, closing the door behind her.

.

Bonnie settled into her bed, wrapping her sheets around her. She smelled the vervain strongly beside her bed- she didn't know if it would have any effect on a kitsune- but it was worth a try. She turned the lamp off and closed her eyes- for some reason drifting easily into a dream ...

She was walking around a beautiful mystical garden. Filled with purple, blue and ivory. The sky a light misty gray. She reached out to feel a blue rose, and noticed her hand.

It looked normal, with skin like a white pearl and long manicured finger nails- but it wasn't the skin underneath that shocked her, but the jewels on it. Bright green emeralds shone on her ring finger and around her wrists. She looked down at herself and found she was wearing a long Italian Renaissance gown. It was also dark green- to match the emeralds. She noticed her hair didn't fall in her face like it always did when she looked down- she reached up and felt her deep red hair carefully. It was woven in an itricate braid down her back. She also felt more jewels hanging on her head, like a crown.

Something felt wrong, though.

Yes, this was a dream. But she had never had a dream so vivid before.

She took a step, hearing the clack of high heels and raised her dress, seeing emerald green heels. She let her dress fall and kept walking, trying to hear anything past the soft

wind and the _'click, clack' _of her heels.

Leaves blew around her feet and Bonnie's eyes scanned the thick bushes. She realized, as she turned a corner, that this mystical garden she thought she was in- was not a garden, but a maze.

The horror and terror was quick as it flew through her veins. Her heart beat faster and she looked around herself. Feeling the panic race through her. She picked up her long dress and ran through the maze, twisting and turning through it. She passed a stone statue of a crying angel and turned another corner, gasping.

She slipped, falling to the ground and scrapping her palms on the rough wood beneath her. She burst out crying. She heard rustling around her in the bushes behind her and stood, picking up her skirts and dashing around a corner. She kept glancing behind her, and as she turned her head back she noticed something-

A statue of a crying angel. She skidded to a stop- not believing her eyes.

She was gasping and her dress had dirt on his, pieces of dark red hair fell out of her braid and her brown eyes were swimming with tears.

She heard pursuit behind her and turned just in time to see Shinichi stop, and smile.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie," He chanted, shaking his head and stepping towards her. "You'll never learn, will you?"

Bonnie's heart pounded against her ribs achingly. Her breathing slowed and stuttered. Her brown eyes were wide with fear.

"You can't outrun me." He said, coming closer. "And your vampires can't save you here. I created this world just for you- do you like it?"

She didn't answer, and didn't move. She knew better, now.

He smirked, stepping closer. He was so close, now. He could touch her if he wanted.

"Of course you do, I created it around you. It's your own vision, your own dream. Except my world, so I control what happens." His smile faded and his eyes grew blood red. He reached out and touched her arm.

Bonnie gasped and jerked away from him.

"Now, now." He said, his smile returning. "I just want one thing, for now. You know what that is?"

Bonnie shook her head tears falling down the side of her face.

He came closer, holding her chin gently. She didn't move.

"A kiss from your red lips, and a drop of your magic."

Bonnie's bottom lip quivered and her tears kept falling.

Shinichi touched her quivering lip with the lightest of touches. "Of course," He growled. "You have no choice."

He leaned her back with lightening fast reflexes and planted his lips against her, his tongue traced her bottom lip. Bonnie stayed perfectly still. He pulled his mouth away from hers, trailing his lips along her jaw and down the hollow of her throat.

"Now," He murmured. "Give me some of your Power, _mahoutsukai._"

Bonnie closed her eyes tightly. "I-I don't know how."

"Channel your Power to your throat, and close your eyes."

She did as she was told, and when she woke up in her own bed, she felt hollow and sick. And she was shaking with horror and terror.

She would tell no one of this.


	13. Suspicions

**N/A Hey guys! :D I hope y'all like this one, it's leading up to the ultimate, dramatic and horrific finale! Sorry guys, but this is close to the end! Message me your ideas and/or ideas for a new fanfiction! Please enjoy and review! XOXO- Simmy :)**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Bonnie walked to school, like she always did- except this time she kept her eyes on her feet, and she had dark circles under her eyes on pale ghosty white skin. And her hair, usually fluffed up in tight deep red ringlets, was pulled back into a messy braid. Her expression was one of nonchalance with a hint of strong knowing and terror. This compared to the clean, bubbly expression she usually wore was very unusual and concerning.

A low wind blew by, brushing pieces of red hair in Bonnie's face and sending a chill down her spine. She paused, looking down the dark alley that was beside her, then carried on, pressing the books she was carrying in her arms tight against her chest.

"You look more worried than paranoid." A voice called from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Meredith walking towards her. Her long dark hair hung loose and flowed down her back. She smiled at Bonnie then came to stand beside her.

Bonnie tucked a lock of dark red hair behind her ear and looked at the ground. "Well, uhm, I guess I am."

"Paranoid or worried?" Meredith's eyes were smart, and held no humor.

Bonnie coughed. "Both."

She felt Meredith's eyes on her face and wondered if Elena spoke for both of them when she said she was both worried for her and about Bonnie. She felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and she closed her eyes tightly for a moment.

"You can tell me anything, Bonnie."

"I know." Bonnie answered a little too quickly. She started walking and Meredith followed her. A small gust of wind blew by and Bonnie shivered. The lock of hair she had placed behind her ear had fallen and she tucked it back again, leaving her hand rested on her neck.

Meredith's eyes were burning a hole in Bonnie's face and she deliberately turned away. "Elena told me about last night." Meredith informed Bonnie.

"Of course she did." Bonnie said wryly, staring straight ahead now.

It was a dark and gloomy morning in Fells Church, and it only added to Bonnie's depressed, anti-social mood. Bonnie rubbed her neck, feeling the puncture wounds there. Her fingers trailed along the two tiny wounds and probed against them. She instantly cursed herself for wearing her hair up- now her locks couldn't hide them. She swung her back over her shoulder and hoped there was a make-up compact in there to hide them.

Meredith rushed to Elena's defense. "She's only trying to help, Bonnie. You would do the same thing if you were in her situation."

"I wouldn't be so obnoxious about it."

"Enough." Meredith's voice was strong and firm.

Bonnie found it hard to look into her dark eyes.

The wind blew over them again. Meredith stared calmly at Bonnie as they walked- their eyes never leaving each other. Bonnie wondered how she could keep this all a secret-

Then, without warning, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her spine stiffened like it had turned to ice. The wind blew harder 'til it moaned through the trees and Bonnie's hair fell from it's loose braid. Leaves fell around them and she found herself grabbing Meredith's hand and walking faster.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Meredith asked as she trailed along behind Bonnie.

"I'm c-cold." Bonnie answered, her nervous stutter adding a nice touch to the lie.

They hurried along the path, Bonnie felt eyes on her and she pulled Meredith faster.

"Are you running away from _me?"_ A voice behind them called. Bonnie recognized that voice.

Both girls froze.

.

Elena sighed and fell against her locker, looking down the hallway on her right then her left. Stefan stood across from her. Bonnie was usually late, but Meredith was usually here before her with a cup of coffee and a doughnut. Where _were _they?

"They're fine." Stefan mumbled, his eyes looking out the window at the end of the lockers. Then he lowered his voice and said, "Damon will pick up Bonnie's Call if anything happens. They're completely safe."

"I hope so," Elena breathed, her elegant pale eyebrows pulled together and she bit down lightly on her rose colored bottom lip. "I don't know what to do anymore, Stefan." Her wide blue eyes fixed themselves on Stefan's sparkly green ones. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Bonnie... I just-don't know what's happening-"

"I know. Shh." Stefan held Elena in his arms and rested his head on her gold hair. "We'll take care of Bonnie."

Elena raised her head, her dark blue eyes were wet with tears. "How?" She whispered.

"Damon will take care of it. It's going to be alright."

"What do you mean, Stefan?" Elena's eyes grew wide with horror.

Stefan looked uncomfortable for a moment. "We think ... Shinichi is ... using Bonnie."

Tears blocked her throat and her stomach felt heavy suddenly. She croaked out, "That's crazy talk. Bonnie would never-"

"No one thinks Bonnie's willing to anything. But it's obvious he's stronger than most of us-"

"Stop," Elena said, raising her hand. "Stop calling it a _he. It _is a kitsune, and we have to do something about _him. _Not Bonnie."

Stefan said nothing.

"Can you contact Damon?" Elena asked. "He should check on Bonnie. See if she's with Meredith."

Stefan nodded and let go of Elena, stepping back and looking out the window. "I can't find his light."

Elena's stomach turned cold. "Are you sure?"

Stefan's eyebrows pulled together. "Oh, found him." He paused and looked into Elena's gold flecked blue eyes. "He wants us to meet him. He's in the Old Wood with Bonnie and Meredith. He says something's wrong."

"Why is he in the Old Wood with Bonnie and Meredith?"

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and started towards the door, Elena slammed her locker shut and followed him.

"What about school, Stefan?"

"School can wait." He said, settling into his car and opened the passenger door for Elena.

She climbed in and fastened her seat-belt. Stefan sped out of the parking lot and drove to the Old Wood. He reached out and took Elena's hand.

"Why is he in the Old Wood, Stefan?" Elena asked.

"I don't know- I lost the connection. He said something was wrong."

"I know, you told me."

Stefan was driving so fast the trees were becoming a blur.

"Stefan, don't you think this sounds sort of like a trap?" Elena brushed her gold hair out of her face and looked hard at Stefan's face.

"He's my brother, Elena. And they're your friends. Even if it is a trap they're in trouble."

Elena sat upright in her seat. "Shinichi must be in on it." She paused. "Drive faster."

**N/A Please review and tell me what you thought! :D XOXO- Simmy**


	14. Used

**N/A After a large amount of time, the long-awaited thirteenth chapter of Love Me Dangerously is finally here! Hope you guys like it and please review!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

The light in the feeble dungeon was dim, but light enough to see anything within a 15 feet radius. Bonnie woke slowly, not really wanting to come out of her daze. When she blinked a few times and saw where she was, though, she started awake- gasping quietly. She held her arms to her chest and tried to warm herself. Nothing made sense- she tried to remember what had happened. All she remembered was walking to school with Meredith and then Shinichi coming for them-

"Meredith!" Bonnie gasped, her eyes searching the space around her. "Meredith?"

"She's not here." A voice answered.

Bonnie shrieked and layed a hand over her chest. "Damon?" Bonnie asked meekly. "Why are you here?"

"Why are _you_ here?" Damon shot back in his cool, dark ironical voice.

"I don't know why I'm here- though I'm sure you know that." Bonnie struggled to stand, but fell to her knees again.

"You and I alike."

"You mean you have no idea? I mean- it's like last time?" She took a deep breath and lifted one let to stand and then the next.

"Yes," Damon said, hurrying to catch Bonnie before she fell.

"Thanks." She muttered. "I don't know why I'm so weak." She looked around at the wide space they were kept in. "Where's Meredith?"

"I'm betting I know just as much as you."

"I wonder what he wants with us."

"I'm thinking some sort of ritual."

Bonnie shuddered.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can get us out anyhow."

Bonnie looked up at his face- it was just perfectly lit. She had forgotten how good-looking Damon was when he wasn't trying to kill her, right now they were on the same team- and he somehow looked different. His hair was shiny black- almost like liquid. His eyes like a starry night, and his chiseled features were something that only something inhuman and immortal should have.

That thought alone stopped Bonnie from staring and had her mind backtracking. They could never be on the same team! He was _Damon._ And as long as he stayed a vampire, then things could- would never work. Even if he was beautiful, and his words did something to her that no ones ever had, it still didn't change was he was- and that was a killer. He didn't care for humans- he proved that when he took her blood without her consent. He was a monster.

Bonnie pulled herself away from him and turned her back. "Do you have some sort of brilliant plan to get us out of this?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing, _mahoutsukai._"

"Not funny, Damon." Bonnie said.

"I am certainly not Damon."

Bonnie gasped and turned quickly. "Oh my..."

"Hello, Bonnie." Shinichi was standing there with his hands clasped in front of him, wearing an all black suit. Damon was suddenly lying on the ground and he looked to be passed out.

Bonnie swallowed the tears in her throat and stood her ground in front of the kitsune. "What do you want from me?"

"A drop of your blood, a moment of your time."

"Never." Bonnie spit.

Shinichi smiled, "Your like a little fire light right now... Makes me want to keep you alive."

Bonnie stiffened. "Why are you doing this?"

The kitsune sighed, "I suppose it would be fair to tell you now ... But what fun would that be?" He smiled devilishly and his eyes flashed red. "Now, let's get you and the vampire above ground so we can meet the _supirittsu!_"

"The what?"

Shinichi flicked a long pale finger towards Damon and he started awake. "Nothing you need to worry about right now, _mahoutsukai." _He looked down at Damon then suddenly kicked him. "Get up, vampire! I have big plans for tonight that you just _need _to be awake for!" Shinichi flicked his finger and suddenly Damon was standing, "Now..." Shinichi tapped his finger to his chin. "Aha!" He flicked his finger and Damon suddenly grunted and went rigged and stiff. Shinichi ripped Damon shirt open and pulled out a long thick knife.

"No!" Bonnie screamed running towards Damon.

Shinichi hit his arm towards her and she fell back against the ground.

"Please, Shinichi, don't!" Bonnie cried.

The kitsune brought the knife back to Damon chest and cut a long line down his chest, Damon let out a loud groan. "This knife is the only knife that can penetrate skin like this," Shinichi said as he made another line, then another- all joining to circle he carved into Damon's chest now. Blood dripping down Damon's chest and collected at the waist of his black pants. "Though I'm sure you know this, _mahoutsukai_."

"Why are you doing this, Shinichi, why!" Bonnie cried.

"Because, mahoutsukai, I love Power." Shinichi finished making the star on Damon's chest and let him fall to the ground. Shinichi licked his knife clean of blood and then stuck it back in his pants.

"You know what he's doing?" Damon asked, looking at Bonnie with angry, tortured eyes.

Bonnie nodded, her face pinched and tears collecting in her eyes.

"Any sensible druid would know, vampire." Shinichi said, grabbing Bonnie's arm and pulling her up.

"I'm not a druid!" Bonnie spit.

Shinichi rolled his gold and red tinted eyes. "Get up, vampire, or die now."

Damon groaned, "I will not answer to you, kitsune!"

Shinichi's eyes flashed red, "Then I guess I'll just have to _make _you stand." Shinichi looked at Bonnie. "So sorry, mahoutsukai."

"What?" Bonnie gasped.

Shinichi brought his mouth down on Bonnie's red lips and moved his lips roughly against hers. Bonnie pushed against him and looked at Damon.

"Stop!" Damon bellowed, standing and striking Shinichi in one quick movement with vampire fast speed.

Shinichi fell to the floor, dropping Bonnie. The kitsune smiled and wiped the blood from his mouth, "You really shouldn't have done that!" He laughed, looking away.

Bonnie's heart bead against her ribs, she moved closer to Damon.

Still laughing, Shinichi turned his head towards them, he stopped abruptly when his eyes met Bonnie's. She gasped, Shinichi's eyes were blood red, and his expression was one of a cold, ruthless killer.


	15. Cemetery

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Damon slumped over against the grave stone. His blood dripping slowly down the rough writing. They were in the oldest part of the cemetary, Damon could scarcely remember the names from when he lived in Fells Church, in 1873. These grave stones were older than that. His fathers grand father would be buried here, and his mother's old house maid would be laid here deep in the ground, probably dust now.

Damon tried to distract himself a moment longer, but then the red head was thrown to the ground next to him and Meredith after her. He didn't know what Shinichi was doing, but the red head did. If he could just make a tunnel from their thoughts to block out Shinichi ... But no, he wasn't strong enough for that. He wasn't even strong enough to turn into a bird, let alone transmit any thoughts! And he wouldn't be strong enough until he got a pretty maiden with alluring thoughts and rich blood.

"_SILENCE!_" Shinichi screamed in front of them- though no one was speaking.

Bonnie grunted next to Damon and he watched in awe as she slid onto her knees and then to her feet. "I won't help." She whispered. "And it won't work unless the witch is in consent. I won't do it."

Shinichi looked her over with a twinkle in his ruby eyes. "Ah, but, darling, you forgot the part where your of my property now, and you do as I say."

_"Your property?" _The red head hissed. "In which world are you living in."

Damon enjoyed watching her little display, but was also equally enraged.

"In my world, _mahoutsukai." _Shinichi smiled wickedly. Then paused for a moment, beginning to walk back and forth slowly, with every turn getting closer and closer. "But-" he continued. "Have you forgotten the time where we exchanged blood?"

Bonnie stiffened and Damon's insides froze. _No! _he thought. Never would Bonnie let Shinichi take her blood... Unless- she didn't have a choice. That set a new blaze off inside Damon and his nostrils flared aggressively.

Meredith's cool voice sounded in the dark cemetery. "What?" She snapped.

Bonnie shifted, ignoring Meredith. "You _stole_ my blood, and a drop of my Powers. But that does not make me your _property._" She somehow managed to say it with an inflection that made it sound like a nasty word.

"Oh, yes, darling. It most certainly does."

Bonnie sputtered and looked to Damon.

"Kitsune-live a very-different life." He gasped, ignoring the pain in his chest when he spoke. "When one exchanges-anything-with a kitsune-well, that's basically-giving them a written invitation into your mind and-well, life."

Damon saw tears in Bonnie's wide brown eyes. Her bottom lip quivered and he knew she wanted to shout '_But that's not fair!', _but something inside stopped her.

"I-I," She whispered, her eyes dropping and tears running down her pale face.

That was when Damon discovered his strength. He still needed to put up a fight, and nothing Shinichi would do could stop him. Meredith couldn't do anything against Shinichi, but _he _could. But, first, there was someone he needed to send a little message to.

_Little brother, if you can hear me, I send my deepest apologies. I'm in the Old Wood Cemetery with Bonnie and Meredith. And you _never believe _who's here. Hurry- there's not much time._

And, just like that, Damon flicked off his telepathy and acted like nothing had just happened. To his surprise, tears still running down Bonnie's face, Shinichi still smirking cruelly, nothing had changed. No one knew, and Damon was still powerful. He could feel it in his muscles and hear it in his senses. He was Damon Salvatore. A savior. And he had just enough strength and wit to save them all.

.

Elena and Stefan drove down the bumpy road to the Old Wood. Elena wondered if Stefan really did know where they were going- but bit her tongue for a moment longer. Right now her best friends could be dead and Damon could be as well. Or they could be horribly injured or with the kitsune. Elena shuddered violently and looked at Stefan.

"We've been driving for a while now, Stefan."

"I know, Elena. But I know where I'm going. Patience."

Elena hated when Stefan talked to her like a child- especially in situations where she was already frustrated. "Sure, you do, but could you maybe go a bit faster?"

"I'm pushing it, Elena." Stefan said.

Elena glanced at the speed dial- 105. "Not fast enough- seeing as we're not there!"

"Patience," Stefan repeated.

"I'm done with patience! Being patient has gotten me no where!" Elena huffed. "So shut it."

Elena saw Stefan's Adam's apple bob up then down as he swallowed. He said nothing more, his hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel. Elena sighed, "I'm sorry for losing my temper." She paused, taking a breath. "It's just Bonnie or Meredith could be hurt, or-or d-dead-" Elena broke off, her breath coming in hitches and clear moisture touching her eyes.

Stefan pulled over then grabbed her hand and stroked it lovingly. "Shh," he gently coaxed her. "All is well, my little lovely love. All is well. I'm picking up Damon's mind right now. Him, Bonnie and Meredith are all together and they want us to meet them at ..." Stefan trailed off, then put the car in Drive. "At the Old Wood Cemetery."

Elena blinked away the tears. "What's wrong?" She asked as he sped back down the road towards the cemetery. She laid one hand on his forearm and looked with concerned dark blue eyes at the perfect planes of his face. "Stefan ..."

He didn't answer, his eyes kept flickering to her face, then quickly away. He watched the rough surface of the road, his eyes sometimes scanning the trees.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" Elena felt new tears in her eyes. "Is.. Is someone hurt."

He didn't answer.

Tears flooded out of her eyes and her mouth puckered. "Stefan!" She cried. "Why are you torturing me this way?"

He looked startled at her. "I'm doing no such thing."

"Is someone hurt, Stefan?" She asked, her eyes silently pleading him to tell her the truth.

He let out a breath, then his leaf-green eyes flashed to her face and bore into her eyes. "Shinichi is there."

Elena's breath caught in her throat. If Shinichi was there ... If they were in a cemetery ... If Damon was worried enough to tell his brother ... If Bonnie- a well crafted witch, _Bonnie_ a girl who'd studied with her grandmother all summer about druids and their methods and spells- was there ... "We have to get there- now!" Elena gasped.

Stefan's eyes turned darker, and deadly. His tone was a deep gravelly sound, "Yes."

.

**A/N What do you guys think? :D Did I get it to you guys fast enough? Sorry if not! :/ Still been uber busy! But I think this Chapter is pretty long and satisfying! :) Please review or even message me! I love all sorts of criticism! :) XOXO- Simmy**


	16. Supirittsu

**N/A Hey guys! Sooo, that didn't take me as long, did it? ;) Sorry this ones so short! I'll be working on more, promise :D XOXO- Simmy**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Bonnie stood in front of the kitsune with two people she cared deeply about laying in front of her. She knew their fates, and that was why crystal clear tears were running down her face. She saw Damon's face, his face looking concerned and beautiful even in sleep. She didn't know what was going to happen next- well, if she was being honest to herself, she did. But she wasn't going to think about that just this minute. For the moment, all her rage was going to Shinichi-

He hadn't been telling the truth at all; he just wanted Power. He wasn't just a 'curious fox'. He knew exactly what he wanted from the moment he got the blast of Power Bonnie had accidentally sent.

Bonnie gritted her teeth and tilted her head up to the gray sky. She just didn't know what to do!

_I can't do anything, _Bonnie thought aggravated.

Shinichi walked around her gracefully, his eyes admiring her stain-teared face. Then, like he knew what she was thinking, he smiled and whispered to her- his lips grazing her earlobe making her shudder. "Your powerless against me, _mahoutsukai_."

As much as Bonnie hated it, she knew he was right. It didn't matter how much spells she knew, or how strong her Powers were- Shinichi was ten times better. She let out a breath, then turned around to look at the, now darkly lit, cemetery. There was a huge star all around the cemetery that they were standing on- a circle around it- and at each point there was a candle. Damon lay unconscious in the middle and Meredith lay on a big slab of concrete, as well unconscious.

Meredith was the human sacrifice and Damon was the one Shinichi wanted truly- to steal Damon's Powers.

"I-I can't help you." Bonnie gasped. "I-I-I-"

"Shh..." Shinichi whispered quietly in her ear, pressing a finger against her full red lips. "Neither of them will die, _mahoutsukai._" The kitsune brushed red curls off her cheek, touching it with the lightest of touches. "But if you don't cooperate you'll all have to die- and what a waste!" Shinichi pressed his pale, thin lips against her cheek.

Bonnie trembled, screwing her eyes shut.

"It would be such a waste for you, _koishii.._."

Bonnie swallowed, "What-what does that mean?"

Shinichi chuckled lightly, then moved to stand in front of her, taking her in his arms and bringing his face close to hers. "_Darling._" He whispered, before pressing his mouth to hers.

Bonnie was caught off guard and utterly vulnerable. She remembered Damon holding her this way, and the way he whispered her name ... Instead of pushing Shinichi away and shuddering, she melted into his arms and kissed him back.

The way his lips moved against hers, with so much compassion and skill- his lips were silky and she could almost hear his admiring thoughts. Immediatley she tried to connect with his mind, Damon's mind was always welcoming with hers and- since her and Damon exchanged kisses so often now- his mind was so warm and easy to connect with. But when Bonnie tried to connect with Shinichi's mind, she couldn't find it. Then she remembered what Damon said earlier; '_Kitsune lead very different lives'_. Did that mean this part was different as well?

Bonnie gasped and pulled away, Shinichi was smirking wildly.

"_That _was quite nice, _mahoutsukai_. We _must _do it again sometime!"

Bonnie stared, horrified. "Did you Compel me?"

"Oh, heavens no! I'm not a vampire, mahoutsukai. Your of my property remember? You do what I want you to do, say what I want you to say, _be _what I want you to _be_." His eyes glowed.

Bonnie huffed in and out. "Your a monster."

The kitsune tipped his head to the side, "You've been kissing many monsters lately, haven't you?"

Her mouth went dry. "Damon is not a monster!"

"I wasn't talking about Damon." Shinichi said.

"He was talking about me," A deep, tenor voice whispered into Bonnie's alabaster pale neck.

She screamed and spun around- she had never seen the face before in her life- it was dark and menacing and she was sure she'd remember it- especially is she _kissed _him. But no, the face didn't ring a bell in her head, she gasped and stared horrified though at the man in front of her.

"_Supiritto_, you came!" Shinichi called with delight.

The man smiled a big white smile with large canine and said, "Of course, and I brought the others!"

Bonnie heard a huge moan come from all sides of the cemetery clearing then, in a blink of an eye, more emerged from the trees, all holding long black pieces of leather in their hands, all with long sinister faces. Suddenly, it dawned on Bonnie. These were the _supirittsu _Shinichi was talking about, and the things in their hands were whips- making the same whipping sound they had been hearing since her, Elena and Meredith drove back from Annandale.

They had been watching them, and now Bonnie was seeing them. And they were watching her with wide black eyes and small smirks.

Shinichi turned back to her, "It's time, _mahoutsukai_. Better put on a good show!" He walked towards her and put hands on her shoulders, whispering in her ear. "I didn't say _I _was going to be the one to kill you, did I?"

.

**N/A I hope you guys aren't super confused! Tell me if you are and I'll try and explain it better next chapter! Anyways, what did you guys think? :D Please review or even message me! I'm all for criticism, good or bad. :) XOXO- Simmy**


	17. Love Me Dangerously

**N/A I warned you guys it would be short! Sorry about that... I'll write some more when I get home since I am currently out-of-state, :) and I promise next chapter will definitely be longer :) XOXO- Simmy**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Bonnie stood beside Shinichi, trying to remember who the other young man with them was. He didn't look at all familiar- on the contrary he looked like he'd been living in the desert for quite some time. He had thick blond hair that wove down his back and reminded Bonnie of a lion's mane. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled. Bonnie's eyes dropped to Damon, who made a slight noise in the back of his throat- like he sensed danger.

Shinichi must have heard the questions in Bonnie's mind, but decided to ignore her. He walked towards Damon and pulled him up by the shirt collar. "This is our vampire." Shinichi said, smirking slightly. "The blood sacrifice is right there-" he gestured to Meredith. "And you've met out witch."

The lion man looked Bonnie over appraisingly- she couldn't help the slight intake of breath when he lifted her chin with his rough, ice cold hands. "Yes, what a joy she is." His voice was just as wild and hard as his appearance- it sent shivers down her spine and sent a trembling fear through her bones.

"I haven't met you before in my life!" Bonnie breathed, tearing away from his hand and taking a step back. She was sure she would have remembered such a wild face- _especially _if he kissed her.

"Sage, I _doubt _she's put together the pieces." Shinichi muttered, dropping Damon so rough that Bonnie flinched.

"Put together what pieces?" Bonnie asked, trembling with fear as Sage, the lion man, moved towards her again.

"Ah, _mahoutsukai_, I would have thought you'd be smart enough!"

"Stop calling me that!" Bonnie screeched. "You have-no right!" Bonnie's voice hitched, and she felt tears threatening. How stupid that she would cry in a time like this! _I have to be strong._ Bonnie thought, looking at Damon. She felt her heart ache; Damon fell onto a rock and blood dripped down onto it. She closed her eyes tightly, _Please, Stefan and Elena ... I need you! _She didn't send out a Calling, but hoped Stefan would pick it up anyways- he _had _to.

"No right?" Shinichi carried on. He chuckled, "Anyways, this is a waste of my time."

"Then I'll explain it." Sage said, pacing in front of Bonnie with his hands behind his back. "You wouldn't remember me, Bonnie. Well, at least not my face. But I've visited you in your dreams and watched you for many years. Do you want to know how?"

Bonnie's mouth went dry and her throat felt heavy. Her fists clenched so hard her nails dug into her skin, almost drawing blood.

"Well, _darling, _it is because I am a shape-shifter." He separated the words by slight pauses- for effect.

Bonnie gasped, looking from Shinichi to Sage- _of course._ The only two people Bonnie kissed in this time were Damon and Shinichi- or at least she thought it was. Sage must have been appearing as Damon and Shinichi. "Why?" Bonnie whispered.

Sage paused thoughtfully, and then answered. "Why not?"

Just then Damon started awake- jerking violently. Meredith screamed and started choking. A dark cloud settled over the cemetery and the pale figures Bonnie had nearly forgotten who lined the trees started moaning and humming loudly. Bonnie's heart beat against her chest and she screamed. Shinichi looked up to the sky and threw his arms up. Sage smiled widely and went to stand at a point of a star.

"It's time!" Shinichi bellowed. He looked at Bonnie- who nearly fainted with fear- his eyes were blood red and he was smiling wickedly. "All Power will be mine!" He grabbed Bonnie by the arm and went to stand in the middle of the huge star.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Bonnie cried.

"You must-"

"I won't!" Bonnie screamed, tearing her arm away from him.

Shinichi straightened and looked at her fiercely. "You will do as I saw, Bonnie. You will- or you will die."

Just then the spirits hissed and cracked their whips- showing their agreement.

"See!" Shinichi bellowed. "They didn't rise for nothing!" He was suddenly serious again. "Now come on and let's get this over with." Shinichi pulled up a dagger and dragged her over to Meredith. "You know what to do." He went to the other side of the concrete slab and laid his hands down palms up.

Bonnie, tears dripping down her face, brought her hand up. _Please Stefan ... _Bonnie whispered. Then brought her hand down.

.

**A/N I wrote this in my hotel room so I hope it wasn't too OOC! :) Please review and tell me if you liked it or give me some tips and/or thoughts on what should happen next !XOXO- Simmy**


	18. Come Clean

**N/A Sooo, can't believe I've already written another chapter! haha, guess that's what happens when you get a new laptop! This one's a little intense with a cute little Stefan/Elena moment :D Hope you guys like it! **

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The cemetery was cold as Stefan and Elena walked through it. Elena tightened her cashmere coat and her dark blue eyes scanned the grave stones. A light moan from the wind blew continuously through the trees. The air was heavy and thick and there was a poignant smell- like someone had lit a match and set the trees on fire. Thunder suddenly struck to the left of the cemetery- near the oldest part.

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and started down the worried path.

Elena kept remembering what Bonnie had said at her house the other day. Had she really meant those things? No ... Elena had known Bonnie since first grade; she knew everything about the other girl. They were like sisters. Though Bonnie sure wasn't treating Elena like a sister ... Bonnie would come around- she couldn't hate Elena.

Again, Elena wondered if what Bonnie had said was what she actually thought. Her best friend couldn't be her enemy! Not after Caroline ... Could Bonnie be her new enemy? After all these years?

Elena suddenly remembered Bonnie's odd behavior over the past few days- what if this was a trap? Elena had to put all her faith on a person who just the other day practically called her an attention whore. Still ... If something was going on Bonnie would tell Elena. End of story. Unless ... Shinichi had some sort of spell on her. Did kitsune do that sort of thing? They did trick people; from what Bonnie had told them.

Elena's mouth went dry and her throat felt thick. She jerked to a stop. "Stefan." She whispered.

His head snapped towards her. "Elena?" He studied her, bewildered. "Why are you stopping?"

Her hands suddenly felt clammy. She dropped Stefan's hand and rubbed her hands down the front of her jeans. She looked in the direction of the old part of the cemetery. Her heart beat faster. "What if ... I mean- Bonnie's been acting strange. I-I don't know."

Stefan's eyes hardened. "If something was going on with Bonnie Damon would tell me. He knows when true danger is, Elena."

Elena swallowed, "I know, I know. But-Bonnie-"

Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust her, Elena. If you feel she's keeping something from you, well, then you just have to trust she's doing it for your own good."

She put her hand over Stefan's. "I know. I want to trust her-"

"Is this about the things she said to you the other night?"

Elena's mouth dropped open. "How did you..?"

Stefan's mouth twitched up in a slight smile. "Damon told me." Then he was suddenly serious. "But none of it is true, little lovely love."

Elena let out a breath, "I know. It's just disturbing she'd say those things to me so suddenly ..."

"It was quite rude," Stefan agreed.

"No, it's not just that, Stefan. Bonnie's always been the sweet Southern girl that everyone wants to protect. She's ... changed." Elena shuddered.

"This whole experience has been hard on us all. It must be hardest on her; she's the one Shinichi wants."

Elena made a face.

"I know, you don't like admitting it but it's true."

"I just ... don't know what to do." Elena confessed. "I want to know how Bonnie's taking everything. She always used to come to me. But now she's so-so distant and ... different." Despite her greatest efforts, Elena felt tears sting behind her eyes.

"Oh, Elena." Stefan whispered and held her close to him. "What ever happens we'll go through it together. You know that, don't you?"

Elena took a deep breath. "Yes. And I also know that ..." Elena glanced at the sky- which was getting darker and darker. "That we need to get to that cemetery."

Stefan smiled and took her hand.

"Stefan? There's one more thing."

"Yes." He said, looking back at her instantly.

She smiled slightly and shut her eyes. "I love you."

When Stefan didn't answer immediately her eyes snapped open, worried. He was staring at her with an unfathomable expression. Elena's stomach fluttered and her mouth twitched up.

"What?"

Stefan didn't answer; when his lips touched hers there was no need.

.

Bonnie stumbled away from the concrete slab, dropping the now bloody dagger. A long cut was down Meredith's forearm. Not deep enough to wound permanently or kill but deep enough to draw blood. Bonnie hated seeing blood, it made her dizzy and sick in the put of her stomach- it was also worse because it was Meredith's blood; it also made her want to cry.

Shinichi admired her work. "Well done. I was right about choosing you. For one, you're an amazing druid. And, well, you are beautiful, _mahoutsukai_."

"I am not a druid." Bonnie spit, shuddering. "And I didn't do it for you," Her eyes dropped to Damon.

Shinichi followed her gaze. "Of course! Might as well get this over with."

He bent to pick up Damon then he dropped him in the middle- roughly again. Bonnie started towards him. "Now, now." Shinichi said without so much as glancing at her. "He doesn't feel a thing... yet."

Bonnie let out a loud, frustrated moan. "Why are you doing this!"

"Power." Shinichi answered. "It's just as good as money where I'm from. It's _Power, _darling."

Suddenly Shinichi's head snapped up and his back straightened. He turned, smiling at her. "I've got to hand it to you- I didn't feel a thing."

Chills ran down her spine and a bewildered feeling passed through her. "W-what?"

Shinichi sighed and looked around at the figures, then at Sage. "It seems we have company."

.

**N/A What do you guys think? A *huge* fight-scene is coming up! :D Between *DUHDUHDUN!*... Just kidding, I'm not going to tell you! Guess you'll just have to wait and see ;) Yeah, that's a cliff hanger XP Hope you guys liked this chapter and anticipate the next! :D 3 XOXO- Simmy**


	19. Amazed

**N/A Of course! I'm going to be updating more efficiently now that I've got a new laptop so enjoy! C: I love you guys! :3 **

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Stefan walked into the clearing. His eyes were grim and understanding as they washed over the scene; Shinichi, wearing a bewildered expression, gripping Bonnie by her shoulders; a tall, lean wild looking man with his arms crossed standing off to the side; his brother laying over a rock, gripping his chest as he woke up from the sudden outburst him and Elena made, and Meredith; sprawled out on an old concrete slab in the middle of a huge star with blood dripping down her arm, off her fingers, and into the brown soil.

"Stefan!" Bonnie gasped, looking slightly relieved despite her position. Her eyes dropped to Elena, who was standing beside him. "Elena!"

Neither Stefan nor Elena responded to Bonnie. Elena suddenly screamed. "Meredith!" She cried, nearly sprinting towards her body, but Stefan pulled her back. Elena looked at him with tortured eyes.

Stefan shook his head at her.

"Should have guessed you two might join us." Shinichi put in.

Silence filled the air; the wind blew through the trees. The only sounds were Bonnie's quiet whimpering and Elena's heavy breathing. Stefan looked to Elena now; her wide jewel blue eyes were keen and suspicious, her silky gold hair flowed around her face wildly, her pale alabaster skin was flushed lightly. Her eyes met his and her jaw locked. Stefan was sure he had the same expression.

"Why, hello, brother. See you got my message." Damon's clear, ironic voice rang through the cemetery, sounding loud and confident. He stood strongly, despite his rough appearance; his hair was messed around, his pants wrinkled and his shirt open; exposing a bloody chest with dirt sprayed precariously. "Sorry we don't have better reception." He muttered dryly.

"You Called him?" Shinichi demanded.

"No." Damon muttered, smiling broadly then instantly switching it off. "And how could I forget Elena? Hello, sweetheart. Do you have something special for me?"

Elena grimaced. From the corner of her eye she saw Bonnie stiffen in Shinichi's arms.

Suddenly the wind picked up, howling through the trees- followed by the sounds of cracking whips. Stefan's head immediately swiveled around; meeting the eyes of twelve angry spirits. He could hear the confusion in Elena's mind.

Stefan was instantly furious; his mind making the connection. "Your despicably."

Elena placed a hand on his arm.

"You think this will make everything better?" He bellowed; making Elena flinch, his eyes met Bonnie's. "Do you?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You've got everything figured out, right? You think everything will go away afterward? Don't you feel ashamed?"

"No, Stefan, you don't understand." Bonnie said desperately. "You've got it all wrong-"

"I understand perfectly!"

"No, Stefan let me explain." She started forward but Shinichi tossed her to the ground instead.

"She won't explain anything."

To Elena's surprise Bonnie just sat there, her eyes starting to water- just like the old Bonnie would, Elena noted with remorse. "Bonnie ..." Elena whispered. Her head snapped up and their eyes met.

"No, don't, Elena." Stefan burst, grabbing her arm.

"Stefan." Elena gasped, surprised at Stefan's fury, and then her eyes met Bonnie's wide brown ones. "Bonnie, what is going on here?"

She took a breath and opened her mouth-

-but Shinichi cut her off. "Bonnie is helping me." He said smugly.

Suddenly a man stepped closer to Shinichi. "Well, Shinichi. Seems your plans were soiled. I think it's time I took my leave."

Shinichi shrugged. "Have fun down under, Sage."

"Best of luck," Sage said, eying the humans around him. His eyes landed on Bonnie. "And I guess I should say my final goodbye to you, Bonnie."

Bonnie said nothing.

"Well, I'll be off."

And just like that the man was gone, disappearing into a light mist. Elena gasped. "What was that?"

Damon scoffed and walked to help Bonnie up. To Elena's great surprise he was gentle. "Now that that's over. If you want an explanation you're going to need to help me." He let go of Bonnie's arm slowly, their eyes met and Bonnie's face calmed, her face became a tranquil mask. Damon's mouth quirked up and his eyes shined with appreciation for her.

Elena felt a twinge of regret and ... jealousy? No, Elena was with Stefan. Stefan was her true love- her _only_ love. But Elena was sure Bonnie and Damon had just shared a telepathic message. And there was some deep rooting emotion deep inside her that she couldn't help.

"Help you with?-" Elena started to ask.

But then suddenly Damon dropped Bonnie's arm and hit into Shinichi's back with unimaginable force- sending him flying into the nearest tree bark. Bonnie ran around him and stood in the middle of the circle. Closing her eyes and spreading her arms out beside her, beginning a spooky chant in a foreign language Elena couldn't understand.

Elena screamed by the suddenness of their attack. Stefan instantly jumped in and grabbed Shinichi's arm, bending it back. Damon ran quickly into the forest- for a panicky second Elena thought Damon might have ran away without a second thought- but then he came back with a long sharpened stick.

Then Shinichi seemed to have regained his strength and pushed Stefan off him. Stefan fell to the ground and grunted, struggling to get back up. Shinichi swiveled around and grabbed the stick in Damon's hand. Gripping it tightly then kicking his legs off the ground and round-housing Damon in the back. Damon cried with pain and staggered forward, letting go of the stick. Shinichi closed in on Stefan.

"Stefan, look out!" Elena cried, desperately looking for a weapon or something to throw at Shinichi. Elena looked towards Bonnie and gasped; from the moment she looked away Bonnie had begun some sort of amazing process. "Oh my god ..." A small ball of light was between Bonnie's slightly enclosed hands, and it was growing. Bonnie's face was lit with a slight orange light; her red hair was even more brilliantly red, and behind her closed eyelids Bonnie looked alive and strong.

Elena heard a cry and looked back to the boys. Damon had flown onto Shinichi's back, sending him staggering away from Stefan. Stefan stood, and looked around, meeting Elena's eyes. She had never felt more useless than in that moment, looking into her sworn lovers eyes. She swallowed and looked back to Bonnie.

Bonnie's lips moved quickly, the ball of light growing stronger and stronger. The wind blew furiously around them, blowing Elena's hair around her hair and getting it stuck in her eyelashes. Bonnie continued the chant, her hands separating farther as the ball of light grew. Her words flowed effortlessly from her mouth.

"Elena!" Stefan suddenly called, sounding frantic.

Her head whipped around, Shinichi was suddenly right behind her. She met the blood red eyes of the kitsune- and screamed.

.

**N/A Soooo? Do you guys like? It was extra long just for you guys! :D Please review and tell me your thought, I love reviews! XOXO- Simmy**


	20. We've Got Blood On Our Hands

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Shinichi gripped Elena and spun her so his dagger was at her throat and her back was pressed to his front- so tightly that the discomfort actually caused Elena a physical pain. Stefan stood and stared at Shinichi and Elena with horrified eyes. Damon held his stance, his expression one of anguish. Shinichi smirked.

Elena's heart beat fast in her chest, seeming to pound against her ribs. Stefan seemed at loss for words.

"You know what I want- and if you don't give it to me pretty Elena will get it." Shinichi paused, considering Stefan and Damon's expressions. "You know I will. Or... I might let the supirittsu have her."

Damon leaped for them, holding the steak high above his head but Shinichi pressed the dagger closer to Elena's throat, almost tearing skin.

"No!" Stefan cried.

Shinichi brought his hand up and, with all his Power, created a shield that Damon crashed against and fell back. "You'll never have my Power, kitsune." Damon said, sounding savage. "You don't have the strength."

Shinichi chuckled, sounding delighted- like he just got permission to take Damon's Powers. "You see what I can do, you know how much Power I already have. And with yours I can rule the underworld- and maybe yours as well... Wouldn't it be so much easier just giving them to me instead of going through this?"

Damon glanced at the growing Power between Bonnie's hands, again swelling with deep appreciation for the talented witch in front of him. "No. No, I think I'm going to make you try just a bit harder." Damon said in his cool, ironic voice.

A heavy silence filled the air, Bonnie's spooky chanting whispered in the back-round. "Uhh!" Shinichi suddenly bellowed, the dagger moving unsteadily against Elena's stretched throat. She gasped. "ENOUGH!" A sudden stream of lightening flashed across the sky accompanied by the cracking sound of thunder.

Bonnie gasped from the middle of the cemetery, the thunder startling her so absolutely she lost all concentration and the ball of light exploded in her hands. Elena screamed, and Bonnie's head snapped towards them, a look of pain and horror in her face. Then all emotion drained, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the cold cemetery ground.

"No!" Damon roared, running towards Bonnie and holding her in his arms. "Bonnie?" He asked, his voice rough. Her face was pale and emotionless. He leaned down to her chest, pressing an ear against it. Nothing. Not the slightest heartbeat, not a breath, not a flicker of Power. He moved towards her face, pressing his lips to hers and breathing air into her lungs and pressing his hands up and down against her chest, trying to make her breathe with CPR. She wasn't responding. He pulled his mouth away from hers and stared at her closed eyelids. Something moving inside him that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Nothing like the love he felt for Katherine or the loss he felt when she left- but something completely different. "Bonnie!" He asked again, sounding slightly breathless from the pain inside his chest. "No!" He mumbled, sounding like a child. "No..."

He felt sick- crushed with devastating grief, and excruciating guilt that came on to suddenly he could hardly see straight. Then, like the crack of a whip, anger flashed through Damon and bubbled in his veins so fast he couldn't gather his thoughts. He looked to Shinichi who was looking at Damon with a cruel, wild look on his face. "Do you realize what you've done?" Damon asked, his voice sounding strained.

Shinichi held his chin high, his expression ambivalent. "She's had that coming for quite some time now, wouldn't you say?"

Damon clenched his jaw. "How are you going to carry out your master plan now, kitsune?"

"Ways..." Shinichi said in an utterly sinister tone. "The witch was only Plan A, Damon. Something as clever as me always have a Plan B."

Damon bent his head, his eyes landing on Bonnie's impassive face. That same feeling flushed through him and he suddenly didn't feel like fighting anymore. His eyes were suddenly clouded and he looked up, his face harrowed. "Just finish it." He heard himself say, his face twisting.

Shinichi smirked and tipped his head to the side, studying Damon earnestly. Then he let out a breath, as if it were 'one of those days'. "If you insist." Shinichi said.

Damon's deadpanned eyes dropped. "Yes."

Elena gasped from behind him. Stefan's voice was suddenly gravelly as it rang through the cemetery. "Brother ..."

"I just have one question." Damon asked, cutting off his brother, caring only enough to ask this one question. "Why did you choose Bonnie?" Her name felt like straight vodka in his mouth; bitter and burning. "Why did you have an infatuation with _her?_"

Shinichi seemed perplexed by his question, then his expression was cynical and dark. "Since this is your last request I will rumor you." Shinichi said, smirking devilishly. "I didn't. I just have a thing for Power, you see- and Bonnie had a lot of it. Also, I discovered in my short time here that there is something special in Bonnie's blood that makes vampires- or any magical creature, like a kitsune- attracted to her. Like a moth to light."

Damon felt another flash of anger at his explanation, but took it like Mutt would. "Thank you ..."

Something black suddenly flew at Damon and covered his eyes. His head was light and foggy and everything seemed dark and acrid- not that it wasn't going to be. His only reason for staying in Fells Church was for Bonnie- though he had never confessed to her this fact. His only reason for staying alive at all had become one talented, beautiful witch- whose life had just ended to quickly he wasn't sure it actually happened. Except- he was; if she was still alive he wouldn't already have this empty feeling, he wouldn't already feel the pull away from Virginia, and he certainly wouldn't have just given his life to the kitsune.

It happened, though. Damon didn't want to stay in Fells Church, Virginia anymore. He didn't want to stay _alive _anymore. So he gave into the darkness, gave into the drowziness, gave into the aching feeling in his chest, and gave into the kitsune.

.

**N/A Hang in there guys! It's not over until it has a happy ending, remember! Your in a for a treat :) XOXO- Simmy**


	21. Epilogue: Always A New Beginning

**Epilogue**

* * *

_Dear Diary, June 15th_

_After that incident happened all I could think was 'They can't be dead!' Not Damon Salvatore, and not Bonnie McCullough. They were both so brave and talented and ... _alive_. _

_It wasn't right that they be dead. Life just couldn't go on if they were dead. Fells Church wouldn't be what it is, it wouldn't have the same mystique if Bonnie was dead. There wouldn't be a stunning vampire to make things interesting if Damon had sacrificed himself. That's what I said after what happened at the cemetery that day. And I still can't get Bonnie's expression before she died or Damon's painful cries out of my head. No one knew he cared so much about her. Not even his own brother. _

_I know Stefan's taken this whole thing hard. And it is hard; waking up in the morning with Aunt Judith telling me there's another Police Officer downstairs waiting or another reporter- _

_I'm sure Stefan's getting it just as bad. I keep asking myself: 'When is it going to end?' But I guess it won't until they find out who did that to two denizens of Fells Church ..._

.

Elena jerked up and dropped her pen- there was a knock on her door. Elena steadily stood, closing her diary and snapping the little brass lock into place before turning to open the door. She stared at the white door for a moment, then called out, "Who's there?"

There was a long pause before she heard; "It's me."

Elena twisted the knob and opened the door. Stefan stood behind it, clad in a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and a dark green sweater. Elena let out a large breath. "You scared me."

Stefan's mouth pinched up. "I'm sorry." Then he pulled her close and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

She pulled away, slightly dizzy. "Would you like to come in?"

He chuckled. "I would love to but we don't want to be late for school."

"Right." Elena said, looking in her vanity mirror and smoothing out her hair nervously.

Stefan caught her hands. "You look gorgeous, Elena. You always do- you shouldn't feel anxious.

"I know-it's just ..." Elena couldn't finish her sentence. "I'm glad your with me right now, Stefan."

He smiled genuinely.

"I love you," She whispered, putting a hand on his pale cheek.

"I love you, too. Now, come on." He grabbed her hand, showing her they were in it together, and led her down the stairs of her house and out the front door.

"Hello, Elena. Looking bright today." Robert said from the kitchen stool, sipping on his coffee and reading the news paper.

"Thank you, Robert, your too kind. Where is Aunt Judith?" Elena asked politely.

"She already took Margaret to school." He glanced at Stefan. "Sorry to hear about your brother, son."

Elena glanced quickly at Stefan- she wondered if Robert knew what a social faux-pas he just made. Stefan dropped his eyes to the floor. "It's alright-uhm-thanks for your concern."

"C'mon, Stefan. Don't want to be late." Elena grabbed Stefan's hand and led him out of the house. "I'm so sorry about Robert ..." She muttered when they were in the car that Stefan had bought her and driving safely down the road.

He grabbed her hand. "I said it was alright, Elena. And it honestly is; I know how things are going to be. I'm not afraid."

Elena looked down, feeling oddly insecure. "Neither am I."

"Of course, your not." Stefan said, his thumb running in circles on her hand. "Your _Elena Gilbert. _You were before this all happened and you are now. Your still the golden girl, the queen of Robert E. Lee. And your still mine." He squeezed her hand. "And you can do anything; you don't need to be afraid of them."

"Your right," Elena said, her own revelation dawning. "They're just people." She looked at Stefan, feeling appreciative for him, again. "And thank you for the pep talk."

He chuckled.

Everyone was waiting in the school parking lot- waiting for the reigning queen of the school to arrive. There was something misty and sinister about this day that Elena couldn't put her finger on. She grabbed Stefan's hand a clutched it tightly before unbuckling and stepping out of the fire engine red car and looked around the parking lot. Everyone was watching her, waiting for her next move. She caught Caroline Forbes' eye and beckoned her forward. The other girl ran towards her and gave her an Oscar worthy hug.

"I read it in the papers, you were so brave!" Caroline said, pulling apart from Elena.

"Thank you, Caroline. I couldn't have done it without Stefan though," She said, grabbing his hand as he came to stand next to her. "Or Meredith."

"Where is Merry?" Caroline asked, batting her eyelashes at Stefan nauseatingly.

"At the hospital with Mrs Flowers. We're going there after school." Elena answered.

"Hey, Elena!" Someone called from the group of people gathering around. "Was it really as bad as the newspapers were fudging it?"

Elena held her chin high and looked straight into the crowd of people, meeting eyes. "No."

Whispers started circulating and building up. Suddenly it was like everyone was talking at once and exploding. Elena tried to breathe properly; she wasn't finished. "It was worse." She said, her voice ringing loud and full of authority. People stopped talking with their mouth's hanging open, some even stopped mid sentence. "And none of you will ever really know what happened." She said, grabbing Stefan's hand and pushing past Caroline. The people made a path for her and Stefan. She walked into the school with her head high and her heart beating so rapidly it hurt.

.

Stefan and Elena marched down the hall then turned. "117." Stefan whispered. Elena took a deep breath and knocked quietly on the hospital door. She had been waiting for this moment ever since writing in her diary this morning. Her palms felt cold and clammy and she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. But there was also a part of her that was itching to get inside that room; she almost burst through the door. "Is this a bad time?" Elena called.

Then the door opened and Bonnie stood behind it, looking beautiful, strong and taller than usual. "No, it's absolutely fine." She said in the same bubbly, slightly high-pitched tone Elena remembered to well.

"Bonnie!" Elena breathed, smiling brightly. She pulled the other girl in for a hug, crushing her slightly.

"Watch it," Bonnie warned. "I'm recovering; I'm not well enough just yet."

Elena pulled back, holding her lovingly by the shoulder's. "But you will be! And that's good enough for me!"

Then someone else stepped in from the room behind Bonnie. "Finally." Damon's cool ironic voice said.

Elena felt something else burst out of her. "Damon!" She cried, just as happy as when she seen Bonnie. "Oh, good to see you!"

Damon smirked and stepped around Bonnie to give Elena a hug. He felt strong and Elena could just feel his pulse through his light hospital gown. When Elena and Damon pulled apart she could just see the pulse behind his neck and the blood running through his veins.

"How does it feel, brother?" Stefan asked, sounding almost giddy.

"Almost too human." Damon said in a disgusted voice.

Elena quickly glanced at him, but was relieved to see a smile on his lips. Bonnie laughed and wrapped an arm around Damon's waist. "I still can't believe you gave up your Powers for me, Damon. It's ... unbelievable." She smiled affectionately at him.

"I was sort of passed out at the time; but I would have anyways." He answered, looking down at her with the same affectionate expression.

Elena felt a twinge of something deep inside her chest. After Bonnie and Damon had both efficiently given themselves to Shinichi Stefan went wild with rage and grief. He had picked up the stake Damon had dropped and stabbed Shinichi right through the chest. It didn't pierce his heart but it injured him enough that he made a deal with them; he would leave Fells Church and give them a solution to save both Bonnie and Damon- but there was a price; they couldn't kill him before he left. So when Shinichi actually did leave- taking the supirittsu with him- Elena and Stefan successfully transferred Damon's Powers to Bonnie (using a spell Shinichi had told them) and now Bonnie was alive and, well, a witch and Damon was ... human.

"I'm sorry your seeing me like this for the first time in 2 weeks; in a hospital gown." Her face twisted.

"No, no, it's fine!" Elena rushed to say, flushing slightly.

"I mean- the least I could do was throw on a robe after what you guys did for me." She looked around at all of them, tears gathering in her eyes and spilling over. She wiped away the tears quickly. "I can't believe after all of this I have the nerve to cry for something so-"

"It was amazing what you guys did." Meredith said suddenly, stepping around to Bonnie's other side. "And you went through a lot, Bonnie. You can cry for appreciation."

They all chuckled at the double meaning in that sentence.

Elena looked around at all the loving faces in her circle and at once knew she did the right thing. Now she would live happily with her friends and nothing would come between them again.

.

**N/A Tada! Hope you guys enjoyed that ending!**

**:) Thanks for being such great fans throughout this whole process and I'm happy you guys loved my story so much! :D I really enjoyed writing this story and you have no idea how much your reviews meant to me. **

**I know I ended things with the characters the way I wanted to: Elena and Bonnie somehow resolving their differences, Bonnie and Damon ending up together, and Stefan and Elena being in love still. Maybe you guys have some thoughts on what should have happened? But I enjoyed how I ended it very much :). **

**Please leave thoughts, reviews, questions or notes in the review section by clicking that link below! Thanks so much for being amazing fans and readers and I've enjoyed your company throughout this experience! XOXO- Simmy**


End file.
